Forever and Always
by Beleglotiel
Summary: Thranduil can feel a coming evil that will threaten the lives of the Mirkwood Elves. In his blindess, he orders Legolas to marry any bride in Mirkwood. Outraged, Legolas flees to Rivendell, seeking Elrond's counsel. On his journey, he is attacked. What li


Chapter 1  
  
Thranduil's anger, Legolas' quest  
  
He walked through the halls and through the doors into his father's chamber. "Father, you wanted to see me?" spoke Legolas. Thranduil turned to face his son.  
  
"Yes, Legolas," he replied, "We must discuss issues."  
  
"What issues are those?" Legolas questioned. His father hesitated.  
  
"Your marriage,"  
  
"My marriage?" he repeated.  
  
"It is hard to explain, my son. I can feel it. Something is going to happen and it will threaten the lives of us Mirkwood elves. If I should perish...."  
  
"Father, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"If I perish, you will be in charge of this realm. And you will need heirs. You must take a wife."  
  
"You wish me to take any wife?" Legolas asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, and you have my permission to choose any maiden in this realm." Legolas was becoming irate. He was not going to marry a woman that he did not love.  
  
"Father, I do not love any woman in Mirkwood."  
  
"I did not say to marry the woman that you love; I said to choose a bride."  
  
"This is not right, Father! I will not marry a woman if I do not love her!"  
  
"Legolas, I gave you the chance to choose your own bride, but it seems that I will have to do it for you." Thranduil concluded.  
  
"Tell me, Father, when you married mother, did you love her?" Thranduil paused.  
  
"What does love have to do with marriage!?" now he too was becoming enraged, "You will marry who I bid you to and that is final." Legolas expression was of none other than disgust.  
  
"No, Father." Thranduil's face became mean and cold.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"No!" Legolas repeated. He about-faced and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Legolas," called the king, "Come back here at once!!"  
  
He paid no heed to his father. Legolas went to the stables and retrieved a strong horse, then gathered rations and speedily left his home.  
  
'He does not understand,' he thought, 'he could not understand. I must seek counsel. Lord Elrond surely can help me.' Legolas sped through the density of Mirkwood. Shortly, he arrived on the other side and was roaming the wide open fields. Legolas lessened his pace and decided to enjoy the view. He reached the Old Ford and crossed with his quest almost at an end. His long hair blew in the breeze as his beautiful blue eyes scanned the horizon. Then something caught his eye. He knew exactly what it was. "Goblins!" he exclaimed, "But they have not been seen for years." There were far too many for a single person to handle. Legolas sped like lightning. Unfortunately, the band of goblins ran right onto his path. He was beginning to be showered by enemy arrows. In an act of defense, he readied an arrow to his bow and released the bow string. His arrow was a direct hit and a goblin fell to the ground. They began to surround his horse. The horse reared up and kicked a couple of the wretched creatures. Legolas was forced to pull out his daggers because of the close combat. Goblins fell on his left and on his right, but they just kept on coming. Suddenly, he was shot in his right shoulder with an arrow which knocked him from his horse. Goblins swarmed around him, but he warded them off and scrambled to his feet. He slashed here and sliced there. He was pierced in the back by another arrow. A wave of pain spurted through his body. Despite the pain, he continued to fight. Goblin bodies by the hundreds lay scattered around him while still others came to see his defeat through to the end. Exhaustion and shear pain began to take over Legolas' being. The blackness began to surround him, but still he kept fighting, until his entire body gave out. He collapsed on the ground. The goblins came in closer to deliver the final blow. Then suddenly, a smaller group of elves on horses came out of nowhere. They slaughter the majority of the goblins and the rest of them retreated to the mountains. The group dismounted and ran to Legolas' side. "Dead?" asked one. An elf with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes knelt down beside Legolas and checked his pulse.  
  
"No," he replied, "just severely exhausted."  
  
"Do you not recognize this man?" questioned another.  
  
"Yes, it is the Prince of Mirkwood, Thranduil's son, Legolas." answered a second.  
  
"Come," interrupted the raven haired elf, "we must take him back with us. Handle him with care. I'm sure Lord Elrond does not want him injured any more than he already is." The group mounted their steeds and headed towards Rivendell as quickly as the wind could take them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The healstress and the injured  
  
The band of elves entered the gates of Rivendell where the citizens were surprised by their return. Two of the elves took the wounded Legolas to a house of healing while the raven haired elf ran to find Lord Elrond.  
  
Elrond's study doors burst open. "Yes, what is it, Airewethion?" asked Elrond with his eyes glued to a book. An elf with sun golden hair stood in the door way and answered,  
  
"Commander Gayagaerion and his troops have returned." Elrond looked up from his book.  
  
"So soon?" he wondered and headed for the door, "Send him in." Airewethion did as he was commanded and soon the Commander entered. "Gayagaerion, why have you returned? I thought I sent you to pursue that band of goblins."  
  
"My Lordship, we did as we were instructed. We followed them at least 120 miles until they came across a traveler and attacked. We had no choice but to stop. The traveler was wounded severely and had fainted from exhaustion. I gave orders to bring him back for healing." explained Gayagaerion.  
  
"Hmm, who was this traveler? Could you identify him?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. The traveler is Prince Legolas." Elrond's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I sent to of my men to take him to the houses of healing." answered the Commander. Elrond said no more. He rushed to the houses of healing where he found Legolas on a bed with two arrows pierced through his body and numerous cuts and bruises. A healstress was gathering herbs and other remedies to tend to his wounds. When Elrond entered the healstress immediately turned around to face him.  
  
"How is his condition, Beleglotiel?" asked Lord Elrond.  
  
"He is exceedingly fatigued with several wounds. Fortunately, the arrow in his back did not penetrate his body enough to pierce his heart. He shall heal, my Lord." She replied.  
  
"I cannot say this is wholly good. I only wish I knew why he was traveling. This is troublesome. I will have much to tell him when he recovers."  
  
"Might I ask, my Lord, what troubles you?" wondered the fair and innocent woman.  
  
"In time, my lady, in time." he answered and turned to leave. "I might say to you, however, that knowing that you are the only woman in my city without a husband, this might be the right time to think of marriage." Elrond gave an inquisitive smile. Beleglotiel returned the smile and responded,  
  
"In time, my Lord, in time. I will marry whom I wish and when I do, I shall marry for love. Nevertheless, do not let your conscience be troubled, I will take care of our guest."  
  
"I'm sure you will, Beleglotiel. Be sure to give me a report every day." concluded Elrond and he left to take care of other matters.  
  
Chapter 3 Important information  
  
Slowly and weakly he opened his heavy eyelids. His first instinct was to sit up quickly, but he stopped himself bearing in mind the beauty and elegance of the ever fair individual hovering over him. Her hands were delicate and moved with grace as she grasped different bottles, herbs, and materials. The woman's eyes looked as green as the grass with rays of yellow light shimmering about them. Her hair was long and of a brown that seemed as if it had been kissed by the sun. The dress she wore hung well below her ankles and was of a light green fabric to match her eyes and was hemmed with gold. After finally coming out of his trance, he managed to speak the words, "Where am I? Who are you?" The woman smiled and came closer to the bed and sat beside him.  
  
"So you are awake I see." said the woman.  
  
"Yes, but puzzled. Where am I? The last thing I remember is that I was fighting a band of goblins and then everything went dark. I was trying to get to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond when they attacked me." Legolas explained.  
  
"Well, then let me be the first to tell you that you have completed your objective. You are in Rivendell in the houses of healing. I am Beleglotiel, the healstress. I have been tending to you for the past five days now. Lord Elrond would be here taking care of you himself; however, he has been troubled lately and has much to worry about. I should send for him and let him know of your awakening."  
  
"I will go myself." said Legolas commandingly and sat up. A shrill of pain spread through his back and his right shoulder (where the arrows had pierced) and he quickly lay back down. Beleglotiel chuckled slightly.  
  
"You have not fully recovered yet, Prince Legolas. I will go." stated Beleglotiel and she stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"I never thought I would be taking orders from a woman." Legolas muttered to himself.  
  
"You may be a Prince, Master Legolas, but I am a healstress and I know what's best for you," and she turned to exit the room, "Moreover," she added, "I'm not like other women." and she left to retrieve Lord Elrond.  
  
Momentarily, she returned with Elrond. Legolas slowly sat up in his bed and propped himself up against his pillow. "Legolas, my dear friend," Elrond began as he sat in a chair beside Legolas' bed, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"As good as can be after being attacked by goblins." he humorously replied.  
  
"Well, it is good to hear that you are in light spirits, for it seems that I have some dreadful news."  
  
"What news is this, Lord Elrond?" asked Legolas. Elrond paused a moment before relaying the news. He obviously was searching his mind for the right words.  
  
"The goblins that attacked you," he spoke at last, "they were on their way to the Woodland Realm. The goblins are planning a massive attack on your father's kingdom." This struck the Prince rather hard. However, he felt that something like this would come to pass.  
  
"Of course," he said, "Father said he could feel that something was going to happen, something that would threaten the lives of the Elves in Mirkwood. That must be what it was. Though, what I do not understand is why they would want to destroy the Woodland Realm."  
  
"That is what also mystified me. Therefore, I sent spies to the Misty Mountains to see what it was they could discover. It seems that they are seeking revenge." explained the Lord.  
  
"Revenge for what?" wondered the Prince.  
  
"It was long ago. You may remember. It was not long before the Battle of the Five Armies when Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf and a collection of Dwarves were in the caves of the goblins and were captured. They slew many goblins in their escape, including the very Chief-Goblin himself. After this they traveled through Mirkwood and happened to be captured by the Wood Elves. The goblins thought them to be keeping the escapees in good hospitality which meant to them, that the Elves were harboring their prisoners, and this enraged them. Shortly after this, the Battle took place leaving the goblins in small numbers. Slowly and quietly over the years they have multiplied and now are in vast numbers. And this is why we deem they plan to launch an angry assault on your people. We do not know when they will strike, but if your people are unprepared, the outcome shall be devastating." Legolas suddenly wished he had never left home and had a sudden yearning to go back. Beleglotiel was listening to the entire discussion and she felt very distressed to hear what might take place. She wanted more than anything to help. But, of course, being a woman made that impossible, seeing as that there would be a mêlée involved.  
  
"I must go back!" cried Legolas almost jumping out of his bed.  
  
"Prince Legolas, that is unfeasible. Your wounds are not fully healed. You need more rest and medicine, then and only then will I release you from my care." Beleglotiel firmly avowed. Elrond and Legolas were visibly taken aback as this woman clearly demonstrated her authority in this matter, yet, a smile seemed to appear on Legolas' face and this smile was returned by the lovely lady.  
  
"Do not fret, Legolas, I will send messengers to King Thranduil informing him of these latest developments." Elrond declared and he stood up.  
  
"I thank you Lord Elrond for your kindness." Legolas gratified. Elrond smiled and exited the room.  
  
Chapter 4 A battle of heart  
  
Six days past since Lord Elrond sent two messengers to King Thranduil warning him of the attack that the goblins were planning. During this time, Legolas' strength returned with the help of Beleglotiel aid. The two began to form a significant bond and got on very well. One would rarely be seen without the other. When people tried to make any accusations towards their companionship, Beleglotiel would say that she was merely doing her job and making sure that the Prince was recovering adequately. They would take long walks together and talk of the comings and goings of times past and present. Legolas even revealed his reason for coming to Rivendell. Beleglotiel listened with understanding.  
  
On the twilight of the sixth day, a commotion rang in the still calmness of Rivendell. One of the messengers had returned. Legolas ran from his quarters to the front gate where the man lay on the ground bleeding to death. Beleglotiel came running up behind Legolas with eyes wide in horror. Another Elf was crouched down beside him trying to hear what the dying Elf was trying to say. The unfortunate man had encountered another huge band of goblins and was brutally wounded. The man told in his last dying breath how he and his partner were ambushed by the goblins and how his friend was slaughtered before his very eyes. But last, he told that the goblins had followed him back to Rivendell and were commencing an attack on the city. Shortly after this, he died.  
  
There was no time for mourning, however. The shrill cries of the goblins could now be heard.  
  
"Soldiers of Rivendell, take up your swords and bows. Tonight we defend our city!" cried Elrond. Women and children were hurried to a single stronghold which was guarded by five archers. Men ran about gathering their weapons and armor and making their good-byes to their loved ones.  
  
Legolas ran back to his room as swiftly as possible. Beleglotiel followed behind him. She ran to her room, which was next to his, and came out with a long sheathed sword, a bow, and a quiver abundant with arrows. Legolas, with his daggers and bow and arrows, joined her in the hallway. "Beleglotiel, what are you doing?" he asked, "Why are you not taking shelter in the fortress with the other women?"  
  
"I told you Legolas, I'm not like other women." she coolly stated.  
  
"Regardless if you are like them or not, I will not let you put yourself in danger." Legolas caringly declared.  
  
"I will protect my city and its people and nothing you can say or do will stop me!" Beleglotiel shouted. Legolas stared into her grassy-green eyes. Beleglotiel could feel his eyes searching through her heart. All she could do was look away. Legolas put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to face him.  
  
"I see it in your eyes, Beleglotiel." said Legolas.  
  
"See what? I don't know what you're talking about." she lied.  
  
"You're frightened. You fear for the lives of the people you care for. You think the only action you can take that will help is joining the fight." he revealed. Beleglotiel's eyes began to become glassy with tears. She couldn't help but know that he was right.  
  
"I would do anything, anything, to prevent any harm to befall you or my city." cried Beleglotiel bursting into tears.  
  
"I know that and I say this to you, I know you want to assist in the battle, but no good will come from that. Go to the stronghold and protect the women and children there who are as scared as you are. You can do more good there than on the battle field." Beleglotiel nodded her head in confirmation. "Now I must go." Legolas spoke and he turned around to leave.  
  
"Legolas!" Beleglotiel cried back after him. He stopped and turned around. She threw her arms around his neck. Her lips met his; the embrace was divine. She withdrew from him. Legolas was about to speak, but she put a finger over his lips to quiet him. "Shh," she said, "Go now, protect this city, my brave warrior, and return to me a hero." Legolas smiled and left to his duty. Beleglotiel ran to the stronghold where all the other women were. The five guards outside the door protected it intently. The women and children inside were in a panic. They were all so frightened for the lives of fathers, husbands, brothers, and for their own. Beleglotiel tried to get everyone calmed and quiet just in case someone came to warn them of any nearing danger.  
  
Ten rows of archers stood in front of the locked gate; countless others were trying their hardest to keep the gate shut while swordsmen prepared for the fight ahead of them. Legolas stood in the third row of archers awaiting the orders from Elrond. The goblins pushed and shoved the gate; their howls and screeches could be heard. A rain of arrows fell upon the Elves. Fortunately, none were hit. Goblins persistently jostled the gate.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" cried on Elf that was holding the gate, "we...they...we can't hold the gate closed any longer!" Elrond nodded.  
  
"Archers!" called Elrond, "Ready your bows!" The soldiers did as was told. Elrond looked towards the Elves holding the gate and said, "Ready...NOW!" and the gate was pushed open. Goblins by the dozens came pouring through the gate. "Tangodo haid! (hold your positions)" shouted Elrond, "Hado i phillin! (shoot the arrows)" A wave of arrows was brought down upon the goblins. Many goblins fell dead in their tracks, but hundreds more still invaded the fair city. Legolas used all of his arrows (all of which struck their target (Aragorn eat your heart out)) and now resorted to using his daggers. He sliced and diced every goblin that opposed him.  
  
About a dozen goblins managed to break through the lines of Elves and headed toward the stronghold. Some of them began to shoot flaming arrows at buildings. By now, three buildings caught on fire. Ten goblins approach the stronghold and terminated the guards outside. They broke into the building. Women and children screamed and shouted in horror. The goblins shot flaming arrows into the ceiling. The beams holding up the ceiling caught on fire. Pieces of the ceiling and beams fell down to the floor.  
  
"Be calm! We have to get out of here!" Beleglotiel shouted to the people. They were in the back of the room and the only way out was at the front, but blocking the way was fire, beams, and goblins. Beleglotiel readied an arrow to her bow and she began to fire at the goblins and she drove them out. "That's one obstacle down." said she. Now the only problem was how to get them out of the building. "Follow me!" she cried. Beleglotiel unsheathed her sword and began to cut the fallen beams to make a path. They were almost out of the inferno; she could she the moon light streaming in from the door.  
  
"NAUR! (FIRE!)" cried Commander Gayagaerion, "The stronghold is on fire!" The warriors on the battle field looked in terror as the stronghold was engulfed by the blaze. The goblins fearing so much fire fled the city.  
  
"Quickly! Get water! Hurry!" instructed Lord Elrond. Legolas did not follow the orders this time, but instead ran toward the burning fortress with nothing on his mind but Beleglotiel. Without thinking twice, he burst into the flaming building. Not but two feet away from him was Beleglotiel with the rest of the group following behind her. With no words said, he helped lead the rest of them out of the building. Elves were extinguishing the flames as best they could with the buckets of water. Finally all of the women and children were out of the burning building, or so they thought. A woman screamed in panic.  
  
"What is it, Adunauriel?" Beleglotiel asked concerned.  
  
"My daughter, Dawnnamira, she's missing!" cried Adunauriel. Beleglotiel's eyes glared at the burning building. She quickly grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it over her head. Beleglotiel ran toward the building. Legolas ran after her and grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"Beleglotiel what are you doing!?" he asked franticly. Beleglotiel glared at him.  
  
"Anything, Legolas, anything!" she reminded him. Legolas threw his arms around her and his lips met hers. He withdrew and with pain in both of their hearts, he watched her as she disappeared into the smoke and flame.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Out of the ashes  
  
The room was filled with smoke, ash, and fire. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. "Dawnnamira!" cried Beleglotiel, "Where are you!" Amidst her own coughing, she managed to her the weak word,  
  
"Help." Beleglotiel's eyes peered towards where the sound came from. "Help!" shouted the voice louder, "I tripped and a beam fell on me! Help, please! The fire is getting closer!"  
  
"Keep speaking! I can't see you, but if you keep talking I can follow your voice!" Beleglotiel hollered back.  
  
"Okay... I-I'm really scared!" answered the girl.  
  
"I am too." replied Beleglotiel. She walked toward the voice and finally she saw the young girl's face. Dawnnamira couldn't have been any more than 600 years old. She had soot all over her face and there was a large beam laying on her across the left calf of her leg. "Can you push it off?" Beleglotiel asked.  
  
"It's too heavy for me." Beleglotiel glanced at the fire that was burning half way down the beam from them and spreading.  
  
"Help me push it off." instructed Beleglotiel. Both girls pushed the beam as hard as they could, but could not make it budge. The two of them were both coughing and gasping for breath. Beleglotiel looked behind her quickly and noticed that their only way out was beginning to be consumed by the fire. "Quickly, our exit is almost blocked! Push it as hard as you can!" Dawnnamira and Beleglotiel shoved their very hardest and miraculously, it slid off of Dawnnamira's leg. "Can you walk?" asked Beleglotiel.  
  
"I have no feeling in my leg." replied Dawnnamira rubbing her leg.  
  
"Come then, I will carry you." Beleglotiel scooped up the girl in her arms and, through the blinding smoke, started for the door. She started choking on the smoke. The smoke in her lungs was making it hard for her to breath. But she was determined and was not going to give up.  
  
She stepped out of the inferno and into the open. The dawn was upon the ravaged city. Beleglotiel set the adolescent on the ground and collapsed beside her. Her breaths came long and heavy and her eyes had not yet adjusted to the light; she could not see the worried faces hovering around her limp body. The darkness began to surround her. The last thing she heard was a familiar voice calling her name and she faded into sleep.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The healstress is the injured  
  
"Water! Quickly! Her gown is on fire!" shouted an Elf. Water was quickly poured on the flaming dress. Elrond squatted next to her; she didn't look very good. Legolas rushed as fast as he could to her side, but Beleglotiel lie still.  
  
"Lord Elrond, is she alive?!" cried Legolas franticly. Elrond speedily checked her over.  
  
"A faint pulse, but she breaths naught." Legolas was shocked and could think of only one action. He bent over her and with his own breath, breathed into her mouth. After repeating this several times, Beleglotiel began to breathe with a few spluttering coughs, but still, she did not open her eyes. "Excellent work, Legolas!" commended Elrond. Just then a charming female Elf sprinted over to them. Her hair was a strawberry-blond, her eyes of a midnight blue that seemed to have the very stars of the sky sparkling in them, and her gown was as purple as the violets.  
  
"My Lord," she spoke, "is there anything that I might do?"  
  
"Yes, Imbethoiniel. Take her to the healing houses. I shall be along shortly," Elrond instructed, "Legolas, you assist her." Legolas nodded and picked Beleglotiel up in his arms to the room where, he himself had spent many days in recovery. He laid her on the bed that he had laid in. Legolas was confused at first. He wondered who this woman was. He was sure he had heard her name before in his many hours talking with Beleglotiel, but he simply couldn't place her. Then finally he asked,  
  
"Who are you?" She wouldn't stop to look at him but, began gathering bottles and herbs as Beleglotiel had the first time he saw her.  
  
"My name is Imbethoiniel; I am a dear and close friend to Beleglotiel." she replied.  
  
"Will she recover?" he inquired.  
  
"I do not know. It is hard to discern. We will wait to hear what Lord Elrond has to say." Imbethoiniel began to clean off Beleglotiel's soot-covered face. Then, Lord Elrond came into the room with a plant in hand.  
  
"Take this," he said giving the plant to Imbethoiniel, "this is the Athelas plant, the plant used many a time by Lord Aragorn. It should prove very useful. Burn its leaves and its fragrant aroma will eliminate the smoke from her lungs. Use it also on her abrasions; I believe furthermore that it will heal her burns if burns she has. I have much to do now. This attack has ruthlessly cut a swathe through Rivendell. Our buildings continue to burn and the lamentation has begun. It will be long before this damage is undone." And on that note, he exited.  
  
Imbethoiniel took a flame to a portion of the plant and set it on the stand next to Beleglotiel's bed. Its frangance was sweet and refreshing. Legolas inhaled the air deeply and felt suddenly at ease. Still, he could not help but let his heart be troubled over this turn of events. Not only this, he was also baffled by what had happened. He understood completely that there was a battle and how it happened. Yet, he truly did not comprehend what exactly it was that happened between him and Beleglotiel. She had kissed him and he kissed her in return. 'Is it possible..' he though, 'could I be..' Legolas stared long and inquisitively at the stunning creature lying in front of him. He watched her chest rise and fall with the inhale and exhale of her breath. Legolas was sure he felt something, but was not sure of what it meant; it felt as if he was...complete. He had a sudden longing to run his fingers through her hair, to be near her and never leave her side.  
  
"Prince Legolas," said Imbethoiniel finally taking the time to stop and look at him, "is there anything you wish to talk about with me?" The Prince was hesitant to answer.  
  
"Master Legolas, I have 3 brothers and I have seen them each look at a woman like that before and every time in resulted in matrimony; do not think that I know naught of what thoughts linger in your mind."  
  
"I have never felt this way before, Imbethoiniel, I could not place it," he paused, "Before the battle started, I had an encounter with Beleglotiel and I am not positive of what took place. She kissed me and spoke to me as if I were her love and later on, I returned the feeling with no concept of what was going on around us. All I could think of was, Beleglotiel. Since then, all I want to do is be here with her during her recovery. When I'm with her I feel, whole...complete." he explained.  
  
"My dear Prince Legolas, you are in love. I thought it so; from that caring look you gave her moments ago, I could tell...you love her dearly. As I watched your friendship begin to blossom in past days, I knew the bond that grew between you was special, though I believe that both of you knew nothing of it. If you are in love with her, you should marry her. I should be an Orc if your feelings for her are not mutual," she said faintly smiling, "these are perilous times, Legolas, one cannot be sure of what the next moment brings, but one does not lose faith as long as there is someone there beside them." As she said this she fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger and a broad smile and gleaming eyes beamed from her face.  
  
Legolas pondered over her words time and time again as he watched her go about her healing business. He was not sure of what he should do, but one thing he was sure of...he loved Beleglotiel.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Awakenings  
  
It was early morning and the birds twittered their happy tune once again. Four days had passed since the attack of the goblins and Rivendell was well on its way to returning to normal. Legolas lay sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed. Not once had he left the room for either to eat or drink; no matter how many times Imbethoiniel or Lord Elrond insisted on his doing so, he refused to leave Beleglotiel's side.  
  
There was a slight vibration on the bed. He felt a weak and ailing hand touch his cheek. Legolas awoke from his slumber and lightly grasped the soft hand that stroked his face. At first he thought that his eyes deceived him. Once again, he saw those grassy-green eyes with the sun shining through and he was overjoyed. "Beleglotiel!" he shouted in excitement, "How are you? Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Legolas, Legolas, not so hastily, I have only just awakened." whispered her still feeble voice.  
  
"Oh, Beleglotiel, you haven't the faintest inkling to how thrilled I am to see you well again."  
  
"I am happy to see you once again, my dear Legolas, however, I am not fully recovered and shall take my own words of wisdom and remain in bed for quite awhile longer."  
  
"Imbethoiniel has been nurturing you back to health with Lord Elrond's watchful eye obviously." Beleglotiel smiled faintly to hear that those two were still alive. Then it finally crossed her mind; the battle, the fire, the girl!  
  
"Legolas!" she yelled, "what happened to Dawnnamira? Is she alright? What happened?"  
  
"Calm yourself," Legolas comforted, "she is fine. Her leg was injured harshly, but she has been among the people for a day now and is almost to her full health," explained Legolas. Beleglotiel breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as he shortly added the bad news, "However, two buildings were destroyed, there were 18 fatalities, and countless others were injured." Beleglotiel's eyes shut tight. A tear or two trickled down her cheek. Legolas wiped them away.  
  
"Curse them," she mumbled.  
  
"We still have time to counter them. Though, I fear, Rivendell has become involved with the battle and I wish it were not so,"  
  
"Legolas, we are your kin and we would not let your people be destroyed, regardless if we were attacked or not, we would have intervened." The Prince smiled at the lady.  
  
"I shall send for Imbethoiniel and Lord Elrond, I'm sure they would want to know of your coming around," said Legolas and he sent for a messenger to retrieve the two. Lord Elrond and Imbethoiniel arrived shortly. Elrond and Imbethoiniel expressed their joy to see Beleglotiel awake, but also they arrived with news.  
  
"I have summoned and sent Elladan and Elrohir with a unit of soldiers, each on a separate mission," began Elrond, "Elladan I sent to Mirkwood to warn King Thranduil and Elrohir I sent to Minas Tirith."  
  
"Minas Tirith?" Beleglotiel asked surprised.  
  
"Aye, I know for certain that even with the muster of all the Woodland Realm and Rivendell, we will not even equal to half of the goblin army. They have even more than the quantity of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were faced at Helm's Deep. I am sending for Arwen and Aragorn to aid us in the fight." Elrond informed.  
  
"But it is a long journey to Minas Tirith and back. Do you think they shall return before the goblins attack?" questioned Legolas.  
  
"We do not know when they will be making their assault, whether it be tomorrow or two months from now. Nevertheless, I do have faith that they shall arrive in time," encouraged Elrond, "I am sending more spies to the goblin's region, perhaps then we will find more answers." The room was silent for some time as they all tried to digest the newly dispatched information. Finally, Imbethoiniel broke the silence.  
  
"I think it would be wise for us to leave now. I must attend to other patients and Beleglotiel needs her rest. And," she stated, "if I am not mistaken, Prince Legolas needs to speak to Beleglotiel in private." She shot a glance at Legolas and went to another room of the healing houses. Lord Elrond stood up.  
  
"It is indeed good tidings to know that you are recovering swiftly. You are a heroine, Beleglotiel, and I thank you for your acts of courage. No words can be spoken that express the gratitude I and Adunauriel are indebted to you." he spoke.  
  
"There are no thanks needed, my Lord. I acted only as any other one in this city would have in my position." Beleglotiel replied humbly. Elrond took her hand in his and kissed it gently and exited the room. Legolas stared into Beleglotiel's eyes. "Now," she began, "what was it Imbethoiniel spoke of that you wished to tell me?" The Prince wasn't sure if he wanted to bring this upon her in her present state.  
  
"Perhaps another time, beloved, rest now." he said and stood from his chair. He tenderly kissed her on her forehead. "I shant be far." concluded Legolas and he stepped outside the room.  
  
Leaning against the wall of the building, Legolas contemplated over how this could be done and when. 'I know for certain,' he thought, 'that I want to spend eternity with her. But I fear that weighing her conscience down with this will slow her recovery, she has much to be concerned about already.' Legolas reached down his shirt and pulled out a necklace hidden under his clothes. On the silver chain hung a beautiful band encircled with diamonds of the purest form. 'No,' he decided, 'I shall wait for the right moment.' and he slipped the necklace back under his shirt where it would be safe and reentered the room.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Swallow your bitterness  
  
Fourteen weeks past. Rivendell was ready for anything at anytime. By this point, Elrohir and his troops had reached Minas Tirith and Elladan and his soldiers were days away from returning home. Beleglotiel had been among her people for quite some time now. Her strength had returned to her ten fold. She and all the other injured elves continued on with their lives as they once were. But one thing, unlike most, she could not rid herself of, was the burning anger she had for the goblins which now was even more than it had been before. Frequently she would seek solitude in her accommodations and practice her sword play. She had indefinitely made up her mind.  
  
**Flashback** (the story behind the ring) Galadriel had pulled him aside from the rest of the Fellowship to share with him a few words in private. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, I have another gift for you that I deem will prove useful in your years to come. I do not know what the out come of this war will be; however, I do see good things in your future if we are to claim victory for Middle-Earth. I give this to you." she opened her hand to him to reveal a beautiful ring encircled with diamonds, "May this ring rest upon the finger of a woman who's heart is as pure as the diamonds and may she be true and loving to you for all of your days." said Galadriel and she placed the ring in the palm of Legolas' hand and gently, she closed his fingers around it. **end** "Legolas?" he heard Lord Elrond's voice ask. Legolas, staring out the window, came out of his daydream. He fiddled with the ring on the chain.  
  
"Excuse me. I-I am sorry Lord Elrond. Lately my mind has been great with.......uncertainty," apologized Legolas.  
  
"Ah," replied Elrond, "Your father and your people."  
  
"It is more than that, Lord Elrond." Elrond looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"I see." he spoke, "I sensed a relationship between you two. It was very easy to tell, based on your actions during the attack. If I were not there to stop you, you might have very well gone into that flaming building after her and it would have been you in the bed next to her for these long weeks. Are you not glad that you didn't?" Legolas thought for a moment.  
  
"Lau (no). I know that it was the right choice to let her go on her own, but inside I knew that if I would have gone in with her, I could have gotten both of them out of there easily and she would not have had to spend the time in the healing houses that she did. Though, I am grateful that you intervened, my Lord."  
  
"There are some things about her that you should know, Legolas," began Elrond, "She has no mother or father. Long ago, her parents were ambassadors of Imladris. I knew them well as did all else. During the time of the Battle of the Five Armies, they went on a journey to see your father and to ask if he required the assistance of Rivendell," he paused as if to be remembering times of old, "However," he continued, "they never made it to Mirkwood. They were attacked by goblins and slain. Beleglotiel never wished to believe their fate, but over time I deem she finally faced the gruesome truth. Though, she did acquire malice towards the goblins. She sought revenge, but knew naught how to obtain it. Therefore, she dedicated herself to healing and sword play. Healing, so that none would ever die as her parents did; sword play, so she could protect her city and its people from any danger, whether it be goblins or some other evil force. Beleglotiel would never allow anyone to bare the pain and grief she had to. Though she allowed others to love her, she would not allow herself to love another, for fear that if she permitted herself to do so, she would lose them just as she did her parents. Her heart is pure but fragile, Legolas. Beleglotiel is stubborn, however; she is brave and her will is strong. She is taking a very large step letting you into her heart. As a true friend to you and to her, I beg of you, do not hurt her any more that she already is."  
  
"I would not think of it, my Lord." Legolas promised. "I have spoken of this with Imbethoiniel. At first, I was not aware of what this feeling was; now that I know what it is, I know that more than anything, I want to spend all of my days with her. Even though, I don't know how to handle it." Legolas' eyes peered out the window and scanned the horizon until he saw Beleglotiel below in the courtyard speaking with other Elven folk.  
  
"Go to her, Legolas." said Lord Elrond. Legolas gazed at her and finally made up his mind.  
  
"I shall!" he said and headed for the door. Suddenly the door burst open. Airewethion, the messenger of Elrond, stepped into the room.  
  
"What is it, Airewethion?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Elladan and his troops have return, my Lord!" cried Airewethion. Lord Elrond and Legolas were filled with hope and rushed down to the gates to meet the Prince and his host.  
  
Lord Elrond was first to greet the travelers home.  
  
"Welcome home, my son." welcomed Elrond, "what news have you?" Elladan dismounted his horse and dismissed his troops to go to their families.  
  
"I have relayed your message to King Thranduil, Father. He is making preparations for the battle." replied Elladan.  
  
"Elladan, it is good to see you safely returned." hailed Legolas, "Did my father send word to me?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas, he gave me a specific message for you." began Elladan. He handed Legolas a note. The letter read....  
  
'Legolas, it pains me to hear the words of Elladan. But that does not make me any less furious with you than I am. How dare you abandon your brothers, your people, and your own father in their time of need? Return home immediately or I shall send an army to retrieve you.'  
  
Legolas stared at the words of his father resentfully. Beleglotiel strode up behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She stared into his face.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He gazed into the clear blue sky falling once again into a pool of confusion but this time was bound by bitterness.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Be with me..always  
  
The two strode hand in hand through the lush surroundings of the arboretum. In between their idle chitchat, they would admire the scenery of lovely Imladris.  
  
"Your home is very beautiful, Beleglotiel," Legolas commented.  
  
"I'm sure that your home is just as equally beautiful," replied Beleglotiel.  
  
"But you will have to judge that for yourself,"  
  
"In time I would wish to do that, Legolas,"  
  
"And someday you will," he stated. Beleglotiel looked at him suddenly.  
  
"Come, follow me," she said and darted through a wall of hanging vines. Legolas scurried after her.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" he asked while running. He passed through another wall of hanging vines and stopped quickly (otherwise he would have run right in to Beleglotiel). She stood as if she were petrified like the stone statues that stood in front of her. One had the likeness of a man, the other a woman. The silence was eerie. "Beleglotiel?" he whispered. There was a long pause.  
  
"This is their grave. Though the bodies were never found, their spirits shall live on." she whispered. A tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Nai aen garo îdh (May they be at peace)" uttered Legolas.  
  
"I amarth ú-garn anírant aen, ú-vin aníra han (They didn't desire that fate, no one desires it) I wish they were dead. I wish them all dead."  
  
"Aníra acharn erin yrch na dhagel hain avatha mabatha i naeth (Desiring vengeance on the goblins by slaying them will not take [away] the grief)"  
  
"What would you know about it!" Beleglotiel snapped. Legolas was taken aback.  
  
"Legolas....I-"  
  
"No, you are right, I don't know anything about it," he said and slightly turned away.  
  
"Legolas, I did not mean to speak so harshly. I am very sorry," apologized Beleglotiel. Legolas came to her and took her hands in his.  
  
"I do not know what it is like to lose someone you love, but I promise, you shall not lose another. I will always be here for you." Beleglotiel stared into his eyes and then she let them drift to the statues that stood before her. She spotted a vine with bright red flowers at the base of the statues and her eyes brighten.  
  
"Look, Legolas," she rushed to the stone figures and knelt by the flowers. Legolas hurried after her and knelt down beside her. "I Estel Loth (The Hope Flower)," she carefully fingered the petals of one of the flowers, "This is what I wanted to show you, though I did not imagine I would find it here,"  
  
"There is always hope, Beleglotiel. There is hope for you, hope for me, and hope...for us. Have faith in hope," said Legolas. Beleglotiel noticed a bud on the vine that had not bloomed yet. She carefully put her hand under it. When her fingers touched it, the bud blossomed into the most beautiful flower of all the others that were on the vine. A smile came across her face. "Beleglotiel?" asked Legolas, "Would you give me the honor and pleasure of being yours forever? Will you be my wife?" he spoke slowly and took out the ring and showed it to her. The diamonds' glare reflected in her green eyes. "Be with me..always,"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A semi-joyous day  
  
Imbethoiniel put the final touches on Beleglotiel's dress as the bride stood before the long mirror.  
  
"Imbethoiniel, this dress is just so lovely! I cannot thank you and the other women enough for making me this dress on such short notice!" gratified Beleglotiel.  
  
"Oh nonsense, we were happy to do it!" she stood back from the beautiful maiden, "Come come now, let's have a good look at you! Spin around!" instructed Imbethoiniel.  
  
"Imbethoiniel, this is no time for such balderdash," replied Beleglotiel laughing.  
  
"Spin!" commanded the strawberry-haired elf. Beleglotiel did as she was told and spun around gracefully. "Ooh, Beleglotiel," she gawked.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just; you look so..marvelous!" Imbethoiniel remarked.  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Beleglotiel after a time.  
  
"This is such great news! I was wondering when that poor boy was going to ask the certain question of you. Your getting married has really brightened the spirits of the people of Imladris," began Imbethoiniel, "You can not imagine how much you've touch us all." Beleglotiel smiled.  
  
"Ah, but it is Legolas who has truly made an impact on the populace."  
  
"Aye, he is such a fine and gentle man. Elrond is wise to trust him so. Though, one thing I believe you have not yet taken into consideration is, his father. King Thranduil, from what I have heard, is a great ruler, but he does not understand his sons. Did he inform you of what the letter said that he received from his father?" she asked.  
  
"No," replied Beleglotiel, "Still I wonder why.." Just then Legolas walked into the room.  
  
"Might I come in and see Beleglotiel before we start?" he asked shyly. Imbethoiniel turned Beleglotiel's back to him and rushed over to Legolas.  
  
"Master Legolas!" she gasped, "You mustn't be in here! It is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!" She turned him about to face the door and began to push him out of the room. All three of them began to laugh. "Now you wait like all the others. It's better to keep it a surprise. Trust me, she is pretty enough to be of the Valar," spoke Imbethoiniel and she winked at Legolas.  
  
After his encounter with the ladies, Legolas went off to see that the final preparations were being taken care of. He was not yet in his apparel for the wedding (his would not take nearly as long as the bride's to make ready). Nervousness filled his essence, nervousness and joy. Finally Beleglotiel would be made his and they would have the rest of their lives to spend together in bliss, that is, if all went well. He paced back and forth in his dressing room. Lord Elrond entered dressed in his attire for the occasion.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, why do you seem so nervous? Calm yourself, there is nothing to fret over. This is your wedding day, enjoy yourself," Lord Elrond light-heartedly enunciated. Legolas chuckled placidly.  
  
"It's foolishness, I know. What have I to worry about!?" he asked himself, "The only thing that I am anxious of, is to know how she will look. I know she will be beautiful beyond comprehension, but how shall I react?"  
  
"I tell you this," began Elrond, "she will be radiant, that is certain, but do not agonize over it. When the time comes, you shall react with effortless ease," he said laying a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "now come, it is time for you to change into your wedding wear." Elrond summoned a tailor and Legolas was clad in his magnificent garments.  
  
The time had finally come. He waited in the arboretum by Lord Elrond who would conduct the service. Legolas and Lord Elrond stood at the head of the company while the entire population of Rivendell stood in arched rows (except for a break in the middle of each row which made a pathway for the bride to saunter down) that seemed to be surrounding Legolas and Elrond. Behind the last row of guests was a curtain of vines that served as doors for the lovely lady to enter through. The spot that was chosen for the wedding was quite unique. Trees encircled the entire area and the tops of the trees leaned in as if to be watching closely. The tree tops were close together but far enough apart for little rays of sunlight to streak through. The trees also had flowers on them, and as the wind blew softly, petals fell like painted rain. A sweet fragrance from the flowers filled the air and Legolas inhaled it deeply to calm his nerves.  
  
All was silent and all were waiting for the bride to make her promenade down the aisle that was showered with flowers for her gentle feet to walk upon. Abruptly, a rustle came from the vines that were pulled open like drapes and the slender figure appeared from behind the wall.  
  
There was a radiant glow to her. Her hair was lightly blowing with the wind as was her gown which was a cream colored beige. An array of flowers, that matched the color of her dress, rested atop her hair. The sleeves of her gown were largely belled in the Elven fashion and her dress, on all its edges, was hemmed with a beautiful lacey fabric. The neck of the dress was cut just above the breast and the bodice was embroidered with stunning Elven designs. She wore no jewelry and carried only the exquisite bouquet of flowers in her hands.  
  
From the moment the vines were pulled back Legolas and Beleglotiel's eyes met and never did they stray. 'Imbethoiniel's description of how she looks hardly does her justice,' he thought. Beleglotiel's walk toward Legolas lasted, to him, ceaselessly. It was only until Lord Elrond asked him if he would take Beleglotiel to be his wife that he came out of his trance of her beauty. He said 'yes' with no hindrance at all. Then it was Beleglotiel's turn and she also vowed 'yes'. After the vows were said, the rings were placed on the fingers, and Lord Elrond pronounced them man and wife, Legolas and Beleglotiel shared the most passionate kiss two lovers could ever hope to make in a life time. Secondly, Beleglotiel perform the ritual of the Elves. She went to where all of the other women in their time performed this ritual. Beleglotiel took the flowers and planted them next to the others to signify a new beginning in her life. Following this event a reception with a great feast was held in the Palace and laughter and joy flowed through all of Rivendell. Lord Elrond made a toast at the opening of the feast to Legolas and Beleglotiel that they me be happy for all eternity.  
  
Legolas held the hand that wore the ring he received from Galadriel. He recalled the wise words of the Lady and knew that he was true to them, 'May this ring rest upon the finger of a woman who's heart is as pure as the diamonds and may she be true and loving to you for all of your days'. Legolas leaned close to Beleglotiel's ear and whispered, "I love you, forever and always," and he gently kissed her on her cheek and caressed her hair.  
  
"And I love you, forever and always," she replied and kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hand.  
  
Unexpectedly, Airewethion came running into the room and darted for Lord Elrond who was seated at the head of the table and was accompanied by the newly weds. The clamor hardly lessened by a decibel, therefore, Airewethion leaned in close to tell into Lord Elrond's ear the news he had to inform. After the messenger's tale was told, Lord Elrond's eyes became wide with shocked. He rose from his chair swiftly and motioned for Legolas to come with him and Beleglotiel followed them. Airewethion lead them to the gates of Rivendell where at least 50 riders on white horses waited. Then, a rider approached Legolas and his company. He recognized the man without question. The man's face was cold and stern. The face belonged to his father.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Father, son discussion  
  
"Mae Govannen, Thranduil," Elrond spoke first, "We were not expecting you. Is it not unwise to leave your people ungoverned in these perilous times?"  
  
"I assure you, my other two sons Laihision and Pheradë are taking charge in my absence," replied Thranduil casting a spiteful stare on Legolas, "but now I must speak with my eldest son," and he dismounted.  
  
"Please, follow me into the Palace were you will be more comfortable. I'm sure it has been a long and restless journey," deemed Lord Elrond, "Airewethion, see to it that these men are fed and that the horses are also fed and watered," and he lead Thranduil and Legolas in to the Palace. Beleglotiel followed. He took them to his study which would enable them to speak in private. Lord Elrond shut the doors and Beleglotiel leaned close to hear what King Thranduil had to say to his son.  
  
There was a pause between the father and son. Neither of them wished to speak to the other. But some things just had to be said.  
  
"Why have you not returned?" Thranduil asked in a stern voice. Legolas did not answer. His face was as firm and cold as his father's, "Answer me!" commanded the King.  
  
"Why should I have returned!?" questioned Legolas, "We were coming to aid you! Lord Elrond and I were merely waiting for the arrival of Aragorn and his troops,"  
  
"You are going back to Mirkwood as soon as we are finished here," enunciated Thranduil.  
  
"But I cannot!" Legolas contradicted.  
  
"And why is that?" asked his father. Legolas didn't feel like this moment was the best time to tell his father of the events that happened that day, the vows he made, the promise he swore. He tried his best to avoid it.  
  
"Why must I leave so abruptly? Is there trouble in Mirkwood?" he wondered.  
  
"There is enough trouble. Your mother has worried herself sick, your brothers have begun to lose faith in you, and your people think you have abandoned them," spoke King Thranduil. Legolas did not understand why his father would tell him these things; he knew they were not true, though, he still didn't understand why his father had told him to choose just any wife that long time ago in Mirkwood that started this entire mess.  
  
"You should not tell me such lies," said Legolas.  
  
"Lies!?" Thranduil yelled outraged, "I speak nothing but the truth!"  
  
"Then why will you not tell me why I must leave so unexpectedly?"  
  
Outside the door, Beleglotiel and Lord Elrond listened intently to the conversation. Beleglotiel did not comprehend why a father would speak in this way to his son.  
  
Thranduil took a long, deep breath. "The moment we return home, there will be a wedding,"  
  
"Who's?" question the Prince.  
  
"Yours," Thranduil pronounced, "Her name is Vethônien. Her family is very well known and she is a lovely woman who will serve you faithfully,"  
  
Beleglotiel's heart stopped beating for a split-second. She had been married for only a couple of hours and now her true love is to be forced to marry another! Tears began to fill her eyes. Elrond took her hand, but remained silent. Nothing he could say could ease her pain.  
  
Legolas' felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and was beating in the bloody palm of his father's hand.  
  
"No!" Legolas defied, "I will not marry her!"  
  
"Legolas, try to understand! I am your father and I know what is best for you!" Thranduil tried to reason.  
  
"No father, you know what is best for you!" Legolas rebelled. Thranduil's anger took over his sense of judgment. With an open hand, he struck his son across his cheek.  
  
Lord Elrond and Beleglotiel heard the noise the contact of Thranduil's hand had made. Beleglotiel gasped and reached for the door knob. Lord Elrond stopped her and listened attentively.  
  
Legolas stood staring maliciously into his father's eyes. "You will do as I say and I will hear no more of it!" commanded King Thranduil. Legolas hesitated slightly; he thought that now would be the best time.  
  
"One thing you have yet to realize father," he began and held up his left hand, "I love another," Thranduil gazed at the ring positioned on his finger.  
  
"From whom did you receive this ring?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Her name is Beleglotiel; she is the daughter of Dûrostion, he was once an ambassador of Imladris. Beleglotiel is the woman who you saw with Lord Elrond and me," explained Legolas. Thranduil growled at this news.  
  
"Legolas, there are much finer women in this world. Why choose this one who you don't even know?"  
  
"Father, I know ample things about her and one is that I love her and that should be enough,"  
  
"I do not approve, I must think about this," spoke Thranduil. He raised his hand and waved for Legolas to leave, "You are dismissed," Legolas knew this could not be good. He did as he was instructed and left the study.  
  
Legolas opened the door and to his surprise, Lord Elrond and Beleglotiel were standing right outside the door. Legolas' expression was blank until he looked at Beleglotiel. Her face was streamed with tears. She did not know how she should handle this. Bursting into tears, she turned and ran down the long hall and headed for her room. "Beleglotiel," Legolas whispered forlornly. He ran after her.  
  
King Thranduil stepped out into the hall. Lord Elrond did not look at him kindly. "That did not go as well as it could have," Lord Elrond spoke.  
  
"Someday, they all will learn, that what we do now is the best for them," said Thranduil.  
  
"What is so wrong with Legolas being with Beleglotiel? What do you have against their marriage?" questioned Elrond.  
  
"One doesn't know any answers in times like these. My mind is clouded with many thoughts. Could I not perhaps find some rest?" King Thranduil voiced. Lord Elrond nodded and made accommodations for the King and gave him time to think.  
  
Beleglotiel slammed the door behind her, threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. She had finally found happiness and again it was taken away from her. She felt was to lose Legolas just like she lost her parents. There was a quiet knock on her door. "Leave me be!" she commanded. Despite her orders, the door creaked open anyway. Legolas entered the room and came to her. "Go away," she cried. He sat on the bed next to her and positioned her to lie against his chest.  
  
"I am very sorry. You were not meant to hear that," he murmured. Legolas stroked her hair.  
  
"But you promised me! You promised, Legolas! You promised me that I would never lose another loved one and that you'd be here with me always!" she remembered. He held her up to face him.  
  
"And I will not break that promise," he said staring into her glassy eyes. She sighed sadly and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Legolas embraced her with all his being and kissed her on her neck, then on her cheek, then her lips. The two newly weds 'expressed their affections' for each other.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The hour was late in the evening and Airewethion stood outside the door to deliver a message. Legolas rose from the bed and came to the door.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I have information from your father," came the messenger's voice.  
  
"Yes, Airewethion, continue," answered Legolas.  
  
"King Thranduil wishes to leave for Mirkwood at dawn tomorrow. The preparations have already been made," Legolas sighed heavily at the news.  
  
"Thank you Airewethion," he spoke and the messenger's foot falls could be heard as he walked down the hall. He unhappily walked back to the bed where Beleglotiel sat.  
  
"Do not fret, my love," Beleglotiel said trying to seem happy, "we have one night together, let us enjoy it," She stood up from the bed and sauntered over to Legolas and turned her back to him. Legolas, taking the hint, began to unbutton her dress. After the both of them had undressed, they laid together naked under the covers of the bed in marital bliss.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The plan and the passage  
  
Dawn came too fast for them. The chill of the morning awoke them and they quickly dressed and hurried before the day left them. Breakfast was had in silence and shortly after the meal, Thranduil wished to be on his way. But first, battle plans needed to be arranged. A council met to decide what was to be done.  
  
"Aragorn and his troops should be arriving any day now. As soon as they arrive, I will lead them, along with my soldiers, to Mirkwood," told Lord Elrond.  
  
"What have you heard of the goblins' time of attack?" questioned Thranduil.  
  
"Very little," replied Elrond, "they are undecided. My spies have uncovered much, but not enough. Their leadership is not superior to ours. They are divided and no naught who to look to. Different bands of goblins will attack when they deem it is necessary. They may attack in small groups one after another or unleash all of their power at once. Neither will leave our armies unscathed,"  
  
"It would be prudent to have many healers and healstresses on hand at all times so that when they attack, you will be able to recover quickly," put in Commander Gayagaerion. This caught Legolas' attention.  
  
"He proves a good point, Thranduil. How many healers have you?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Not nearly enough. How many have you?"  
  
"Six, two women, four men," answered the Lord.  
  
"Their aid would be greatly appreciated," Thranduil added.  
  
"Airewethion!" spoke the Commander, "notify the healers and return," Airewethion was listening to the conversation and went to do as he was told. Though Legolas was glad that he would not have to leave Beleglotiel behind, he feared for her safety. She was very good with a sword, this he knew, though not learning first hand. He was sure that, with this new opportunity, she would want to fight and seek her revenge. But was he willing to let her risk her life for it?  
  
Beleglotiel sat moping in a chair, looking outside the window closest to her. The houses of healing had no patients, thus, the healers studied the arts of healing and the uses of herbs. Imbethoiniel approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She smiled caringly at her friend. Nothing could describe the sympathy she had for her. Just then, Airewethion came walking into the houses of healing.  
  
"Healers and healstresses," he began, "the Lord wishes you to accompany King Thranduil to Mirkwood. He believes your assistance will prove useful," Beleglotiel was overjoyed to hear this news. Airewethion told them to be on stand by for the company would be leaving shortly.  
  
Airewethion returned shortly. "They are prepared, my Lordship," he informed.  
  
"Good," confirmed Elrond, "One thing you must be wary of in your journey," he continued, "You could be attacked, so I would advise that you have no less than two sentinels posted during your time of repose," Thranduil nodded in verification. He glanced at the sun coming over the horizon.  
  
"The day is upon us. It is time for us to take our leave," concluded King Thranduil.  
  
Beleglotiel had had a long talk with Legolas before she was allowed to go on the expedition. She shared Legolas' concerns and told him that she was equally concerned about him. Eventually, the two came to an understanding.  
  
The party mounted their horses. Beleglotiel sat atop her stallion, Veborion. She, along with Legolas, Imbethoiniel, and King Thranduil were at the head of the body.  
  
"I can not thank you enough for your generous hospitality, Lord Elrond," thanked Legolas.  
  
"It was my honor, Prince Legolas,"  
  
"I will await your coming, Elrond. Until then!" finalized Thranduil.  
  
"May the Valar protect you!" closed Elrond. With this, King Thranduil led the company out of Rivendell.  
  
Their passage to the mountains was an easy one, but as they drew near to the Misty Mountains, the road became drastically more treacherous. Imbethoiniel and Beleglotiel, the only women on the expedition, were frightened inside, but were not about to show it on the outside. There was no noise save the clopping of horse hooves. Then, here and there, an eerie sound could be heard. Imbethoiniel, jumpy as she was, turned to look to where every sound was coming from. Legolas came nearer to her. "Do not be afraid," he whispered. Though he seemed confident, his eyes scanned the entire vicinity as he spoke into her ear. The mountains loomed on both sides of them. Beleglotiel's horse trotted to Legolas' side.  
  
"Legolas," she spoke softly, "something is out there.watching."  
  
"I know," he agreed. Quickly, he rode to Thranduil. "Father, we must be cautious, there is something watching," Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, however, we are faced with a problem. If we stop to investigate, whatever it is, can either retreat or attack us, but if we continue on, it could attack us sooner or later, or it could be leading us into a trap,"  
  
"Those are not pleasing options,"  
  
"But we don't know what it is, for good or evil," stated the King, "let us wait," Legolas nodded and fell back to his wife.  
  
The sun was right above them but was hidden by grey clouds. They were almost to the other side of the mountain, when Beleglotiel's horse reared. Veborion whinnied and refused to go further. "Veborion, what's wrong?!" shouted Beleglotiel. Legolas grabbed the reins to try and calm the rebellious horse.  
  
"Legolas get that horse under control!" called King Thranduil. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Legolas' ear! Shocked, Legolas looked to the rocky ledges on the sides of the mountains and saw a shower of arrows coming towards them!  
  
"Look out!!!" he shouted, "We're under attack!!"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The fight rages  
  
The arrows came down upon them without mercy. A few of the Elven soldiers fell from their horses as they were pierced with arrows. The horses reared and whinnied in fear. Other troops gathered the wounded. Legolas drew his bow and arrows, but there was nothing for him to aim for. The goblins were away from the edges of the ridges where they stood and were shooting their arrows blindly in hopes that one would strike its target. "We must make it to the other side of the mountain!" cried Thranduil. Just as he finished speaking, another wave of arrows fell on them. An arrow pierced Thranduil's right shoulder and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Father!" yelled Legolas and he dismounted his horse. King Thranduil rose quickly.  
  
"Legolas help me lead us out!" he called as he remounted his stallion. Legolas climbed atop his horse.  
  
"Follow us!" shouted the Prince. Thranduil and Legolas rode swiftly. Beleglotiel, Imbethoiniel, and the rest of the party followed hastily. The goblins came out of hiding and began crawling down the rocky slopes screaming and shrieking ferociously. Soldiers stationed in the back of the group shot arrows at the enemy while they rode. Goblins began to fall and the ones remaining returned the favor of firing arrows. An Elf was shot in the back with five arrows and fell dead off his horse.  
  
"We are almost to the other side! I can see the fields!" announced Thranduil. About forty feet away from them, another group of goblins came running down the mountains to cut them off of their exit. They swarmed the path and charged toward the company of Elves. Thranduil's eyes were wide with skepticism.  
  
"What now, your grace?!" shrieked Imbethoiniel. Thranduil stopped his horse and dismounted.  
  
"Now we fight!" he commanded. Despite his wound, he drew his sword and glared into the heart of the besieging enemy. The troops followed his example. The goblins came from the rear and the front. Legolas grasped Beleglotiel's hand before drawing his daggers. Beleglotiel squeezed his hand tightly then drew her sword and not a moment after she did, the goblins were upon them.  
  
Legolas cut the head off of a nearing goblin and struck another straight through the abdomen. He spun around just in time to stab an opposing goblin through the top of the skull with his dagger. Beleglotiel parried the thrust of a goblin's blade and she dug her sword into the beast's side. Another approached from behind and she pointed her steel behind her and shoved it into the goblins innards. Imbethoiniel cut the arm off of her enemy and then cut the monster in two. Thranduil swung his blade as mightily as he could and cut the heads clean off of three goblins' shoulders.  
  
Legolas pulled out his bow and arrows and started shooting arrows at the fiends. Imbethoiniel brought her sword down upon a goblin and carried out her blow with such force she couldn't remove it from the carcass. She tugged on it and it began to come loose but not quick enough. A goblin came up behind her and lifted its' sword to deliver a fatal blow. Suddenly, Legolas shot an arrow through the goblin's cranium. Imbethoiniel pulled her blade free and moved just as the goblin fell to the ground where she stood an instant before.  
  
A goblin charged her and swung its blade at Beleglotiel. She moved swiftly to the side, but the sword cut into her left arm leaving a bloody slash. Beleglotiel, using only her right hand to wield her weapon, hacked the head off her foe.  
  
With the goblins numbers dropping from at least one hundred to ten, they made a hasty retreat. The Elves were reassured and heaved a sigh of relief among their pants of exhaustion. Legolas joined Beleglotiel and embraced her wholeheartedly. When he released her, he noticed a stain of blood on his clothing and hand. He glanced at Beleglotiel's arm. "Beleglotiel, you're hurt! Are you alright?" he question franticly.  
  
"I am fine Legolas, I can take care of it," she assured him. After this, Legolas ran to his father. The arrow in his father's shoulder was bent.  
  
"Are you well, father?" asked Legolas. Imbethoiniel and Beleglotiel joined them and awaited the King's reply.  
  
"It will heal in time," answered Thranduil.  
  
"Here, let me mend it," recommended Imbethoiniel. She went to her horse and gathered items she required for the job. Thranduil happily allowed her to heal his wound. Legolas and Beleglotiel went around to the others in the group to see how they had fared. They had lost ten members of their company and fifteen others were wounded. The dead were buried in improvised graves and the healers healed the wounded.  
  
"Let us get away from these accursed mountains," Thranduil spoke after Imbethoiniel had finished with his injury, "We will ride on until we are far enough away from these mountains that we can relax, then we will make camp and rest for the night," Thranduil, with his arm in a makeshift sling, mounted his horse and slowly led the way. The night was upon them as the sun commenced to set along the horizon. There were no extra horses because the ones with deceased riders had fled. Legolas mounted and took the reins of Veborion, for his horse had been slaughtered in the battle and Beleglotiel enfolded her arms about Legolas waist. The road was sorrowful until they eventually called their traveling to a halt and made camp.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A burial and a baby shower  
  
Some weeks had gone by, but no one knew an exact number. The company had crossed the fields and the Old Ford. Now they were nearing the even more dangerous part of their expedition. The group had trotted on for virtually an entire day without rest, until finally King Thranduil called them to a halt just outside of the boundaries of Mirkwood. Thranduil heeded Lord Elrond's wise words and posted two guards to keep watch for two hours, then to come and wake the person who had the next watch. Beleglotiel and a lively young man by the name of Burzanna had the first watch. Burzanna was a kind, blonde haired elf with sparkling hazel eyes. He and Beleglotiel had become good friends. Beleglotiel was stationed to watch the western and northern sections of the vicinity and Burzanna was assigned to keep an eye on the southern and eastern sections. The night was cold, despite the camp fire, and the skies were clear. Burzanna sat on one side of the company and Beleglotiel sat on the other. They were in talking range, but seldom did they talk for fear of waking the others. "Bele," he whispered using the nickname he had given her, "what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" she questioned jokingly.  
  
"Well, no, not really. I was just thinking about things, the stars namely. Just look at them, aren't they beautiful?" Burzanna spoke and he stared up at the stars over head. Beleglotiel gazed up at the lights that dotted the midnight sky and then she began to think.  
  
"What else were you thinking about?" she pried and she turned around and he was looking at her from where he sat.  
  
"Oh just," he began, "things," Beleglotiel looked at him nosily.  
  
"Could it be a girl, perhaps?" Burzanna looked sheepishly at the lady.  
  
"Yes, I-I was thinking about a girl. Her name is Vethônien," Beleglotiel was stunned. Burzanna was in love with the same woman that Thranduil was arranging Legolas to marry. "I haven't thought about anything lately but her," he continued, "However, she is having an arranged marriage to Prince Legolas. I hardly think that she would prefer me over royalty,"  
  
"Does she love you?" asked Beleglotiel.  
  
"Aye and I love her with every bone in my body,"  
  
"Then you should ask her to wed you,"  
  
"But, what about Prince Legolas?" Beleglotiel smirked slightly.  
  
"I'm sure he will survive the heartbreak," she stated. Suddenly, something caught Burzanna's eye and the twang of a bow string was heard.  
  
"Bele, duck!!!" screamed Burzanna. Beleglotiel dropped to the ground as fast as a lightening strike and an arrow whizzed over her head and plunged into the ground. At this loud shout, some of the troops began to get up sleepily. But they were attacked without mercy. Goblins on wargs rode through the camp. The horses pulled and tugged at the post where their reins were tied to and whinnied in horror. Beleglotiel hurried to her feet and drew her weapon. Burzanna reached for his sword, but he did not unsheathe it in time. A warg-rider was upon him. The warg ran into him with an open mouth and Burzanna was picked up in the mouth of the warg. The beast closed its jaws around Burzanna's ribs and pressed its mouth together. Burzanna let out a blood curdling cry of pain. Beleglotiel darted to the warg and stabbed the beast multiple times in the back and side. The goblin mounted on the warg turned to cut Beleglotiel with his sword. Unexpectedly, a friendly arrow of Legolas pierced through the goblin's head and the goblin fell dead. The warg released Burzanna from its jaws and Beleglotiel continued to thrust her sword into the monster. Finally the pitiful creature drew its last breath and collapsed. The other members of the warg party (which must have been at least twenty) took no heed to the travelers and rode into Mirkwood.  
  
Beleglotiel dropped her sword and flew to Burzanna's side and was quickly joined by Imbethoiniel, Legolas, and King Thranduil. Burzanna's upper body was a gory sight and his face was pale, yet still the brave young warrior breathed. Beleglotiel had tears gathering in her eyes. "Imbethoiniel, go get the materials," she commanded. Imbethoiniel did as was asked of her.  
  
"Th-there is, n-nothing you can." Burzanna tried his best to mumble.  
  
"No!" Beleglotiel spoke harshly, "do not say such things, I can help you. You will be fine Burzanna!" Imbethoiniel returned with some healing supplies and Beleglotiel took them and began her work. Legolas was very sorry to see Beleglotiel like this. He knew what was going to happen to Burzanna and Beleglotiel knew, however she refused to believe it.  
  
"Beleglotiel." Legolas began and put his hand on her back as she crouched on the ground in a pool of Burzanna's blood.  
  
"What he is trying to say Beleglotiel is that-" Thranduil tried to say.  
  
"I will not give up! I can still help him," Beleglotiel insisted. Her hands were shaking yet they moved quickly. Finally, she had finished doing all that she knew to do for Burzanna. Her eyes scanned over her work, "I can still do more," and she reached for an object, but someone caught her hand. Thranduil grasped her bloody and quivering hand, which drew Beleglotiel's attention to the King. Thranduil closed his eyes and shook his head mournfully.............  
  
They remained camped in that spot for many days, waiting and hoping that what Beleglotiel had done for the boy would heal him. After, what seemed to be only a few days (which in reality was weeks), on a warm and beautiful, morning young Burzanna died.  
  
Beleglotiel stood with Legolas by the makeshift grave built for him. She wept and looked for comfort in Legolas. Her husband stood by her side the entire time she cried until she could cry no more and her tears were dry.  
  
Thranduil instructed the group to gather their things and make preparations to leave. Beleglotiel began rolling up her bedding. She rose to add her blankets to Veborion's load, but she had trouble straightening up. After a difficult fight, she finally regained her composure and heaved a sigh of relief. Imbethoiniel came to her to see if she needed help.  
  
"Beleglotiel, do you need help with your things?"  
  
"Oh no, Imbethoiniel, I think I have it under control," she claimed and lifted her pack onto her horse. Beleglotiel took a sharp breath and her hands went to her stomach. "Ohhhh," she groaned. Imbethoiniel rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you alright?" questioned Imbethoiniel.  
  
"I am not sure," replied the young lady and she rubbed her front tenderly, "it's just, my stomach feels very peculiar,"  
  
"It seems as if you are gaining weight, but with these rations it is a wonder you are not losing weight," began Imbethoiniel, "yet I wonder," she placed her hands on Beleglotiel's protruding stomach and felt it as if she were searching for something. Suddenly, the elf gasped, "Beleglotiel!" she exclaimed, "You are with child!"  
  
"What?!" Beleglotiel shouted unbelieving, "I-I am going to be a mother?" she spoke this time joyfully.  
  
"Yes, yes you are!" repeated her friend. Imbethoiniel had a huge smile on her face and she hugged her good friend and they rejoiced together, "But what about Legolas? We should tell him," she asked releasing Beleglotiel from her embrace.  
  
"Indeed we should," agreed Beleglotiel, "however, I am worried. What affect will this journey have on my baby? What should I do?"  
  
"Do not worry yourself, for one. You surely must eat more and it would be wise for the pace of the company to lessen,"  
  
"But this will anger King Thranduil greatly. He is already furious because of my marriage with Legolas, having known that we are expecting a child will further enrage him! They did not expect to have a pregnant woman in their party and this will slow them down immensely," Beleglotiel fretted.  
  
"Shh," Imbethoiniel tried to calm her, "it will all turn out for the better in the end, I am sure," Beleglotiel smiled. Just then, Legolas came over to join them. He took Beleglotiel's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Are you ladies ready?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes," began Beleglotiel, "but, I have some news for you, beloved,"  
  
"And what news is that?" inquired Legolas. Beleglotiel looked shyly at Imbethoiniel but she gestured for her to get on with it.  
  
"I am with child," she finally spat out. Legolas was astounded. He was not entirely sure how to react.  
  
"You are..we're going to..I'm going to be a father?!" he stuttered in excitement.  
  
"Yes!" Beleglotiel confirmed. Legolas picked her up and spun her around happily.  
  
"This is wonderful!" he celebrated and he set her feet back down on the ground, "a child of our very own," he let the thought pass through his mind. Legolas kissed Beleglotiel and hugged her.  
  
"I am very relieved to know you consent to this," stated the mother-to-be.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" questioned the father-to-be.  
  
"There are many things that will need to change in order to ensure our baby's good health and mine, such as an easy journey, plenty of rest, and food," Beleglotiel informed him.  
  
"Certainly, anything you need, my love," Legolas assured her.  
  
"And what about King Thranduil?" Legolas instantly lost the cheerfulness he had. He had not considered this.  
  
"I will speak with my father, do not be troubled. I'm sure he will understand," and Legolas helped her onto Veborion.  
  
With the new casualty, there was an extra horse for Legolas to ride on and he mounted what once was Burzanna's steed. He rode over to where Thranduil sat atop his horse waiting for the rest of the company to mount their horses. "Father, I must ask that you lessen the pace from here on," asked Legolas.  
  
"We must travel as fast as we can to get to the Woodland realm. Our journey has already been delayed enough and we still have yet to enter Mirkwood," Thranduil remind his son.  
  
"But, father, it is imperative," Legolas pleaded, "Beleglotiel is with child," Thranduil glared at Legolas, "we will need to decrease our speed with many rests and she will need extra rations,"  
  
"And you are the father I suppose," Thranduil sounded disappointed, "so be it," he granted.  
  
"Thank you, father," thanked the Prince and rode to join his wife. The party departed at a slow rate and entered the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A shared vengeance  
  
The company traveled slowly with the news of the new traveler. King Thranduil showed no emotion toward the fact that he would soon be a grandfather. He merely did as Legolas asked of him and said no more.  
  
Legolas kept a wary and vigilant eye on Beleglotiel. Though, he and his people knew this forest well, it was still perilous to venture into it. Her pregnancy began to become more and more visible as her stomach grew. Legolas was there to answer to her every need and whim. Imbethoiniel was there to help, of course, but Legolas took this role of father-to-be very seriously.  
  
There passage through the forest was remarkably an easy and quick one (despite the decrease in pace and multiple stops). The Elven gate was before them. The homesick troops were glad to see the gate and were anxious to see their families, friends, and homes. King Thranduil stopped his party in front of the gate and loudly chorused a few words in Elvish. At the utterance of these words, the gates began to slowly swing open. Thranduil trotted through the entrance with the rest of the pack at his heels. What they saw astonished them.  
  
Buildings were smoking as to seem as if they had just been on fire and the flames had just recently been extinguished. Bodies of goblins and elves lay on the ground motionless while countless other elf bodies hurried about the ravaged community. The buildings that were somewhat mounted in the trees (like in Caras Galadhon, but styled differently) seemed to be undamaged, but the structures on the forest floor were devastated. There was a large building to the right as they entered which apparently was the Palace. A stairway led down to the square where the company was approaching. The stairs were connected to a patio which was where the entry to the Palace was.  
  
The elves of the Woodland Realm began to finally take notice that the King and his host had returned. An elf ran into the Palace to convey the news of Thranduil's arrival. Almost immediately after the elf had gone into the Palace, a beautiful elven woman had come out and rushed down the stairs into the square. She was a lovely blonde haired and blue eyed elf, and she wore a gorgeous blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. Her eyes, however, were blood shot and her face was pale and she looked as if she had been crying just moments ago. King Thranduil dismounted and came to her with open arms. This was undoubtedly the Queen of Mirkwood. Legolas also got off of his horse and came to her. The woman flew into Thranduil's arms. She seemed happy, relieved, and sad all at once. Beleglotiel was not sure what to make of this woman, though she also was not sure what to make out of this situation; what exactly did happen? After embracing her husband, the Queen embraced her son.  
  
"Arnoviel," spoke Thranduil, "what happened here?" The Queen stared him in the face and told the horrid tale.  
  
"We were attacked by warg-riders. They assailed without mercy, we were unprepared and lost many lives," she paused, "dear lives," and Queen Arnoviel broke into tears. Legolas was suddenly pierced with fear and dread.  
  
"Mother," he spoke, "where are Laihision and Pheradë?"  
  
"Oh Legolas." she whimpered through her tears. Legolas did not stay to hear more. He ran at full speed into the Palace.  
  
"Legolas!?" cried Beleglotiel as she dismounted her horse as quickly as she could. He did not hear her and kept running. Inside the Palace he went calling for his brothers. He ran into Pheradë's quarters and did not find him. Legolas darted into Laihision's room and did not find him either. And then, fearing the worst, he ran to the Tombs to find Pheradë grieving over Laihision's lifeless body. The body was laid over a slab of concrete and Pheradë was kneeling beside it. Pheradë turned around startled.  
  
"Legolas?" he said surprised. Legolas' youngest brother came to him.  
  
"What has happened to him?" asked Legolas not fully comprehending what he was seeing. Pheradë paused sadly.  
  
"He was slain by a warg-rider," and he put a hand on the shoulder of his eldest brother. Legolas was shocked with his eyes wide with unbelief. "Laihision fought bravely, Legolas, he died protecting our people," Pheradë spoke while fighting back tears. Legolas was almost to tears himself and he embraced his last living brother. Just then, the King and Queen followed by Beleglotiel and Imbethoiniel entered the room. Queen Arnoviel was crying steadily while Beleglotiel and Imbethoiniel watched the family mourn silently and sympathetically. Thranduil look sadly at his two remaining sons and walked passed them to where Laihision lay. He bent over his deceased son and gently kissed him on the forehead. Beleglotiel came to Legolas and tried her best to sooth his pain.  
  
"Now I know your pain." he whispered sorrowfully in her ear. His eyes then became cold and hard. "And I share your vengeance."  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A King knocked off his 'high horse'  
  
Legolas lay in bed sleeping next to his pregnant wife. The wind blew the satin curtains and the moon cast its glow on the floor. Just then, Legolas heard faint footsteps in the hall. He sat up in his bed feeling suspicious. As he watched the door, he noticed that slowly and menacingly it began to creek open and light from the hall poured into the room. Suddenly the door flung open and a goblin jumped into the room and released an arrow from his bow. Legolas gasped and sat up from his bed sweating and breathing heavily. He looked to where Beleglotiel lay and heaved a sigh of relief. He had been experiencing nightmares like these ever since they had returned to Mirkwood. Legolas didn't know what they meant, if they meant anything. After the first couple times he had this nightmare, he sought counsel with Imbethoiniel, for she is highly experienced in many things. However, Imbethoiniel could give him no counsel because she was confused by the nightmare also. This troubled Legolas. And since then, his nightmares have felt more realistic than ever. Calming himself down he lay his head on his pillow and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
The next day, Legolas was finally going to meet the woman he was 'supposedly' going to marry, Vethônien. Beleglotiel was not in good spirits for the occasion. She was not pleased to know that her husband was meeting this girl who he might be forced to marry, but despite her feelings, she went on Burzanna's behalf, because she was the only one who knew of his affair with the girl.  
  
Thranduil introduced the Prince and Beleglotiel to the young lady. Beleglotiel could see why Burzanna fell in love with this woman and why Thranduil wanted his son to marry her. She had sun golden hair and baby blue eyes with skin so soft as to seem like silk. Vethônien's dress was as blue as her eyes and her hair draped over her shoulders. She did not once meet eyes with Legolas nor did she attempt to; she either stared at the ground, bowing her head very low, or she glanced at the King. After the introductions were made, the four of them stood in silence until Vethônien spoke. "Your Highness," she began addressing King Thranduil, "I did not see Burzanna in your party when you returned. Did he remain in Imladris?" Thranduil hesitated to answer the innocent woman's question.  
  
"No, Vethônien," started the King, "I regret to inform you that, the same warg-riders that attacked you here, attacked us when they were on their way and Burzanna was killed." Vethônien stared at him unresponsively, and then she broke into tears. She fell on her knees, put her face in her hands and wept. Beleglotiel went to the weeping female and did her best to comfort her.  
  
"There, there," Beleglotiel did her best to lull her, yet still Vethônien wept hysterically, "Oh Vethônien, Burzanna loved you so much. He would not want you to cry over him so."  
  
"But I loved him!!" Vethônien cried out.  
  
"I know," said Beleglotiel, "I know." Legolas watched the devastated girl weep for the dead and he turned to his father.  
  
"You would have me marry a woman who loves another?"  
  
"I can assure you, Legolas, I knew naught of their affections,"  
  
"Did you even ask Vethônien before you even thought of arranging plans for our marriage?" Thranduil did not answer, "What gives you the right to control people's lives?" began Legolas who was enraged very much over his father's decisions and ignorance, "I don't care if you think just because you are King, that you can take over people's emotions and will!" King Thranduil stood dumbfounded at his son's words. "Well a good King rules not with power, but with his heart. If you would open your heart and your mind, perhaps you would see clearer and understand," he paused, "I have nothing more to say to you," Legolas, more confident and gallant than ever he thought he could be, turned away from his father. He went to the two women who kneeled on the floor listening to the entire conversation, helped them to their feet and escorted them out of the room leaving King Thranduil standing with a dumbstruck look on his face.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It's time  
  
Legolas and the two women stepped outside of the room. Vethônien cried steadily. Beleglotiel held her hand comfortingly. The Prince shut the door they had just passed through and to his surprise, found Pheradë standing behind the door, obviously eavesdropping. Pheradë looked as is he seemed to be taken aback to see Legolas also. "Beleglotiel," he whispered into his wife's ear, "Take Vethônien and see if you cannot still her." Beleglotiel nodded and took the weeping lady home. Then, Legolas drew his attention to his brother, "Always eavesdropping, eh, Pheradë?" The young Prince smirked nervously like a convict who knows they have just been caught.  
  
"Well, I can't say that I wasn't," replied Pheradë.  
  
"Indeed," Legolas said smiling. The brothers went to one of the waiting rooms in the Palace so they might have more privacy. Once they were in the confined area, they began to speak.  
  
"I admire your courage to stand up to father like you did," began Pheradë. Legolas looked troubled over the situation.  
  
"I do not think it was so glorious," spoke the eldest.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"My words were reckless. I should not have said what I did," responded Legolas.  
  
"I don't understand why you think this way. Father was getting too involved with things that he did not need to be involved with and all you did was merely point that out too him," he paused considering what he just said, "and numerous other things as well,"  
  
"I questioned his ability to rule!" snapped Legolas, "I have no right to do so," he put his hand against the wall and leaning against it looked out the window reflecting over the mistakes he had just made.  
  
*** Beleglotiel had taken Vethônien to her home and returned to the Palace. She sought Imbethoiniel to inform her of the events that just took place. She found Imbethoiniel in her room and came in. Imbethoiniel rose from where she sat reading a book to greet her. "How did things go, Beleglotiel?" she asked.  
  
"Not well," began the pregnant woman, "Vethônien took the news of Burzanna's death very hard. For some reason, Legolas condemned his father for arranging a marriage with Vethônien because she loved Burzanna. However, I don't think that was the only reason for his harsh words,"  
  
"What else is there, do you think?"  
  
"I can't help feeling that I am the cause of his anger towards his father. It is true that Thranduil does make harsh decisions sometimes, though I don't think Legolas' outburst was necessary,"  
  
"Have you spoken with him about it?" wondered Imbethoiniel.  
  
"No," answered Beleglotiel, "after we left King Thranduil, Legolas found Pheradë and he had me take Vethônien to her home. I believe he is speaking with his brother,"  
  
"Perhaps later you will be able to tell him how you feel about it,"  
  
"I really must speak with him now," Beleglotiel stated and she reached for the door knob but stopped just as her hand was inches from it. Her hand instantly went to her stomach. "Imbethoiniel," she began, "how quickly do you think you could gather a few midwives?"  
  
"Beleglotiel?" Imbethoiniel looked at her friend unbelievingly. Beleglotiel returned the look. "I'll get Queen Arnoviel," Imbethoiniel sprinted out of the room and found the Queen. She hastily explained what was happening and the Queen quickly sought out Legolas. Imbethoiniel came back to Beleglotiel and accompanied her to her room. Queen Arnoviel opened the door to the waiting room where Legolas and Pheradë were and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mother, what is it?" asked Pheradë concerned.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Legolas question. The Queen regained her composure.  
  
"Legolas," began Arnoviel, "it's time!"  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Little infant  
  
"What?" asked Legolas unbelievingly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Legolas, Beleglotiel is in labor!" Queen Arnoviel informed her son. Legolas and Pheradë looked at each other shocked. Instantaneously, Legolas sped past his mother and ran down the hall to his room where Beleglotiel had dwelled with him. He ran into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Beleglotiel lay on the bed breathing heavily and sweating. When she saw Legolas, her eyes brightened.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried happily. Legolas came to her side and grasped her hand. He knew nothing of these matters and knew naught what to say. Imbethoiniel was standing close by wringing out a wet cloth. She placed it on Beleglotiel's forehead.  
  
"Master Legolas, you must wait outside," Imbethoiniel instructed.  
  
"Why? I wish to stay with her," pleaded Legolas.  
  
"You must wait outside with the others, Legolas," repeated Imbethoiniel, "this is woman's work," she pulled Legolas towards the door. He stared at his wife longingly and went into the hallway. There he found Pheradë waiting apprehensively. Queen Arnoviel came rushing down the corridor with four Elven women trailing behind her.  
  
"Do not worry, dear Legolas," she said as she entered the room, "We have everything under control, Beleglotiel will be fine," and she closed the door as the last girl went into the room. Pheradë laid a hand on Legolas's shoulder concernedly.  
  
"I don't understand why I can't be there with her?" wondered the father-to- be.  
  
"It's because we're men. It's not our place," Pheradë said jokingly. Legolas smiled. Just then, King Thranduil came down the hallway and slowed his pace as he saw his eldest son. Legolas became uneasy. The three men stood in silence in the Palace hall until Pheradë broke the silence.  
  
"Did you hear the good news, Father?"  
  
"Indeed, I did, Pheradë," answered the King, "congratulations, Legolas," he said and turned to his son. Legolas could think of nothing but what had happened earlier. He opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did, Thranduil raised his hand to quiet him. "You need not apologize, Legolas, for no apology is necessary," spoke Thranduil, "you were right. I was wrong to control you and Vethônien as I did. Also, I am immensely sorry for how I felt towards your marriage with Beleglotiel. She is truly an amazing woman. And further more," continued King Thranduil, "you were correct in saying that a good king rules with his heart, however, you neglected to say that a good king rules with valor, which is something you showed today. You will be a great king someday, Legolas," Thranduil smiled and held Legolas' arm. Legolas beamed at his father's grand words. Pheradë was caught up in the moment and was truly happy for his brother. Legolas didn't know exactly what to say. The expression on his face said more than any words could. Thranduil hugged his son and then included Pheradë in the embrace. The three men of Mirkwood would rule as one, with their hearts and with valor.  
  
*** Inside the room Beleglotiel prepared herself for what was to come. Her breaths came heavily. Imbethoiniel readied all of the necessities for this kind of procedure. Queen Arnoviel bustled about the room telling the other ladies what to do. Beleglotiel let out a cry. "Imbethoiniel, it's not going to wait any longer!" she cried. Imbethoiniel nodded and came to deliver the child.  
  
"Come on, Beleglotiel!" encouraged Imbethoiniel. One of the other Elven ladies held the laboring woman's hand and wiped the sweat from her face. Beleglotiel's eyes shut exhaustingly.  
  
"She is weary, Imbethoiniel, I don't know if she can do much more! I am afraid she may die!" warned the Elf maiden.  
  
"Beleglotiel! Listen to me! Stay with us! Try harder! You must do this!" Imbethoiniel shouted. Beleglotiel did as best she could and screamed so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire Palace.  
  
*** Legolas paced back and forth while Thranduil stood near the door and Pheradë seated himself on the floor. There was a shrill cry heard from Beleglotiel's room. Legolas put his hand on the door and leaned in closer. He heard the loud voices of the midwifes...  
  
* "She is weary, Imbethoiniel, I don't know if she can do much more! I am afraid she may die!"*  
  
Legolas heart stopped for a spilt second after hearing these words. Pheradë and King Thranduil also heard what was said and they were immediately brought to attention. Thranduil saw the pain in his son's eyes and wanted nothing more but to ease his troubles, but he knew there was nothing he could say that could. The Prince couldn't take it any longer. He burst through the door and strode towards the bed. The maiden sitting on the bed approached him. "Your Highness, I'm sorry but you need to wait outside," she insisted.  
  
"I am staying here," he persisted.  
  
"Highness-" Legolas cut her off.  
  
"I am staying with my wife and that is a command!" he stated coolly yet not too harsh as to offend the young woman. She calmly stepped aside and Legolas rushed to Beleglotiel and sat on the side of the bed next to her. He grasped her sweaty hand in his and stroked her perspiring brow. Her eyelids wilted and she breathed deep breaths. Every now and again she would wince in the pains of childbirth and whimper slightly. "Beleglotiel," Legolas spoke softly, "please, do not give up. I will not be able to go on if I lose you. You are stronger than any person I have ever know, my love," Beleglotiel looked into his loving eyes, "I am completely and entirely sorry for the pain that you are going through and I wish that the burden were mine to bare and not yours, but I promise you, this child will be worth all the suffering and anguish either of us could ever endure." With her husband's noble and compassionate words, she found within herself a renewed strength. She gathered her last quantity of might and finished the birthing.  
  
A loud cry was heard in the room, but this time it was not from the laboring mother but from the newborn infant. Imbethoiniel quickly cleaned the baby off and wrapped covered its small naked body with a warm blanket. She was overjoyed with to see the tiny elf's beautiful face and took it to the mother. Beleglotiel was extremely exhausted to the point where it was excruciating just to keep her eyes open. Despite her fatigue, she sat up in the bed and held out her arms to see her child. Imbethoiniel placed the whimpering babe its mother's arms. "It's a girl," smiled Imbethoiniel. Beleglotiel stared down on her daughter's precious face then she looked to Legolas.  
  
"She's beautiful," sighed Beleglotiel.  
  
"Almost as beautiful as her mother," uttered Legolas. He gently caressed his daughter's cheek. "What are you going to name her?" Beleglotiel thought about a name for a second.  
  
"I think I will name her Legolindë," she answered and smiled at her husband. King Thranduil stepped into the room and was overjoyed.  
  
"I have a granddaughter! This is excellent news! Let it be known through all of Mirkwood that my granddaughter is born today!" he walked to Beleglotiel and kissed her on top of her head, "You are a wonderful blessing, Beleglotiel, daughter of Dûrostion, and I am truly honored to have you in my family," the King smiled and left to spread the news. Shortly after, bells rang through the realm to celebrate the newborn child and all were glad.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
A gathering of old friends  
  
They were standing in the commons walking and talking together happily. Legolas stopped and turned to face Beleglotiel. Suddenly, Legolas seemed to be twenty feet away from her and she was moving farther away. He began running toward her, but he never became closer. She smiled her usual beautiful smile, until a goblin started running toward her. Beleglotiel did not scream, however her face showed the fear she felt. The goblin approached Beleglotiel and with its' sword, stabbed her through the stomach. She fell to the ground dead and the goblin disappeared into thin air. He sat up panting and sweating. Legolas never had this dream before and it disturbed him greatly. He looked to where Beleglotiel lay next to him and was frantic to not find her there. The Prince scanned the room fearfully and was relieved to see her sitting in a chair, next to the cradle, with Legolindë in her arms. Beleglotiel notice that he was awake. "Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. He got up from the bed and sat in the chair next to hers.  
  
"I had another nightmare," he sighed distressed and put his face in his hands. Beleglotiel looked worried. She held the child in one arm and took Legolas' hand. Legolas stared at the floor as Beleglotiel watched him intently.  
  
"What was it about?" questioned Beleglotiel. The Prince was so terrified of what the dream preordained that he dared not think of it again. "Legolas?" she said with a pleading look on her face. Legolas felt terrible and stared into her grassy-green eyes.  
  
"I cannot," he stated and turned away. Beleglotiel did not pressure him to say more. She could tell that it pained him to think about it. She rose from her seat and tucked Legolindë underneath the covers and then took Legolas' hand and pulled him toward the bed to rest.  
  
***  
  
Days past since Legolas had his nightmare. Beleglotiel regain her strength and cared for Legolindë. Legolas shared the responsibilities of taking care of the baby, but there was little he could do since child care was not his field of expertise. King Thranduil came to like Beleglotiel very much and warmly welcomed her into his royal family. Amongst these good developments, King Thranduil and his sons began to worry. Lord Elrond and King Aragorn had not yet reached the Woodland Realm and their estimated time of arrival had passed many days ago. Then, to their delight, their troubles were forgotten.  
  
The twilight had come and a storm came with it. Rain poured from the skies and the Heavens opened up to release loud crashes of thunder and quick flashes of lightening. A loud crack of thunder boomed through the atmosphere and young Legolindë woke and began to cry. Both parents were exhausted from the care and attention the infant demanded and neither jumped out of bed to quite her. Legolas turned in his bed. He didn't have the heart to wake Beleglotiel, who had been work much harder than he had, so he began to get out of bed to calm his daughter. Beleglotiel roused from his movements on the bed.  
  
"No, Legolas," she whispered sleepily, "I'll take care of her, you go back to sleep." The Prince smiled slightly.  
  
"You sleep, I'll take care of her," and he leaned over her and kissed her brow. Lazily, he walked over to the crib. He lifted Legolindë out of her bed and cradled the babe in his arms. "Sedho si laes nîn, Im i si avnallo. I nathin i echuiach," Legolas softly sang in his native tongue. Legolindë stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. As he nestled her into bed, there was a loud knock on the door amid the thunder. Without waiting for an answer, the person outside the door burst in. Legolas looked up to see Pheradë.  
  
"Legolas, Lord Elrond and King Elessar (Aragorn) have arrived!" he cheerfully informed him.  
  
"Good!" replied Legolas, "I will be down shortly!" He woke Beleglotiel and quickly the two of them dressed. Beleglotiel clutched Legolindë in her arms and brought her down into the square with them. When they reached the square they were amazed to see so many soldiers. There were troops by the thousands (on horseback and on foot) in the square and still more lingered at the front of the gate. Legolas and Beleglotiel joined the King and Queen on the patio of the Palace under an awning where they also found Pheradë and Imbethoiniel. Two riders dismounted and came out of the rain and onto the terrace.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Elrond and Elessar," King Thranduil happily greeted. Aragorn and Elrond exchanged greetings. Legolas stepped forward.  
  
"It is truly great to see you again, Aragorn," enunciated the Prince. Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"It will be a great honor to fight along side you once more," replied Aragorn smiling, "I also have a surprise for you," Legolas was confused at first because he could not imagine what the surprise could be. Aragorn casually turned around and a short figure could be seen pushing through the crowd of soldiers muttering lines in a loud grumbling voice such as 'out of my way' and 'let me see that lad'. Legolas was overjoyed to see the face of his Dwarven companion, Gimli, drive through the multitude.  
  
"There he is, Legolas, my friend!" cried the Dwarf and he hurried up the steps and embraced the Elf.  
  
"Gimli! How wonderful it is to see you both!" exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"We found him as we were just about to enter the gates. Apparently he was on his way to pay a visit to you. We informed him of your troubles and he was more than happy to help."  
  
"In fact, I haven't seen battle in so long I was planning to go hunting for something to kill!" shouted Gimli. They all laughed at the squat man's remark.  
  
"Please, come in the Palace and out of the rain," Thranduil insisted. He showed them in and then called for someone to make sure that all of the troops and their horses were taken care of. Once inside, Lord Elrond moved toward Beleglotiel.  
  
"Well, Beleglotiel, it seems there is a new addition to your family," he observed. Legolas, overhearing this, quickly remembered his good manners.  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond, we have a daughter named Legolindë," he spoke. Legolindë's sparkling blue eyes gazed up at the Lord. Elrond stroked the infant's head which was beginning to develop brown hair like her mother's.  
  
"Congratulations," praised Elrond, "she is beautiful, like her mother." Beleglotiel smiled and blushed slightly. Legolas than turned to Gimli and Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, Gimli, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Beleglotiel, daughter of Dûrostion, and our daughter Legolindë," the Prince stated beaming with pride. Beleglotiel bowed her head somewhat in respect to King Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"It is a great pleasure," answered Aragorn and bowed his head.  
  
"This lovely gem is your wife, Legolas?" Gimli teased and he leaned close to Beleglotiel, "You could have done much better than him, my lady," and he chuckled enthusiastically as did everyone else. The night was spent in conversation with old friends and all were happy. Though they new not of what turmoil and sorrow awaited them.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Attack  
  
One night and a day passed since Lord Elrond, King Aragorn, and Gimli arrived. Everyone was happy to see them come, but now they had to get down to business and plan what they were to do about the situation at hand. That night, a council met to formulate a battle plan.  
  
"Elrond, what news have you of our enemies' plan?" asked King Thranduil, "Good news, I hope."  
  
"I am afraid it is bad news," began Elrond, "Our enemies have finally come together and are ready to strike at any moment. Their number is vaster than either of us had imagined." Thranduil took in the dire news and asked,  
  
"Aragorn, what is your opinion?"  
  
"I suggest we station a three man thick circle around the entire city. We do not know when they will attack; it would be prudent to be ready with many men on stand-by and on guard." The King nodded in confirmation.  
  
"It will be done," Thranduil turned to Commander Gayagaerion, "Commander, see to it that these plans are carried out."  
  
"Yes, Highness," and he bowed and left to do his duty.  
  
"What about the women and children? What will they do when we are assailed?" questioned Pheradë. King Thranduil pondered over this for a moment.  
  
"Legolas, what do you suggest?" he inquired turning to his son.  
  
"My proposition would be to gather them all into a single fortress and have it guarded, similar to what was done in Rivendell when we were attacked there," spoke Legolas.  
  
"And what would you suggest to serve as the stronghold?" continued his father.  
  
"The largest building, of course, which would be the Palace," Legolas stated.  
  
"So be it," concluded the King, "send word so that it is known to all." Legolas nodded and left to do as he was instructed.  
  
*** Later that night, Beleglotiel stood looking out the window of her room and Imbethoiniel was with her. She spotted the men and elves filing out of the front gate and saw others heading towards the rear. "Do you think they suspect an attack?" she asked her friend.  
  
"I am not sure. It would seem so, though they may perhaps just be taking proper precautions," replied Imbethoiniel.  
  
"I don't like the feel of it, Imbethoiniel. But, whatever it is, I'll be ready for it," she grabbed her sword and unsheathed it.  
  
"Beleglotiel, you don't really mean to go out there and fight, do you?" Imbethoiniel asked shocked.  
  
"Of course I do," and she admired the glimmer the moonlight made on the steel of her sword.  
  
"But you have a child to take care of,"  
  
"And I also have a husband to take care of," she retorted, "and a score to settle," she whispered angrily thinking of her parents. Beleglotiel slid her sword back into its sheath and propped it against the wall. At that moment, Legolas entered the room.  
  
"Good, you are both here," he said as he walked in, "When the battle begins, the women and children are to stay in the Palace, guarded. This way you will be safe," and he held Beleglotiel's hand admiringly, "I have other matters to attend to, but I will be back later," he turned to the cradle where his daughter slept and, with his finger, stroked her chubby cheek. He came to where Imbethoiniel stood, put his hand on her shoulder, and leaned close to her ear. "Take care of them for me," Legolas softly whispered. Imbethoiniel bobbed her head in verification and Legolas left to his tasks.  
  
*** Outside the front gate, the men and elves stood posted to stand guard. The guards conversed together in low whispers. One Elf stood in front of the front gate talking to one of the men of Gondor. The Elf heard a twig snap and interrupted their conversation. "What was that?" he whispered, "Did you hear something?" The Gondorian shrugged and stared into the dark and menacing forest. He glanced at the Elf and slowly walked down the path. The Gondorian examined the surrounding area closely while the other Elf and the rest of the guards waited anxiously. Another Elf watched on and fingered the horn that hung from his belt which he was to blow if there was any sighting of the enemy. Suddenly a loud shriek was heard and was followed by a chorus of shrill cries and howls. Goblins came rushing toward the sentries carrying the lifeless body of the Gondorian. The Elf blew his horn wildly. All the guard unleashed their weapons upon the enemy. At the back gate another group of goblins made their attack. Battle cries and shouts of death were heard among the reverberation of the horn. Citizens of the Woodland Realm awoke and were made aware of their present danger.  
  
*** Legolas woke up with a start and Beleglotiel woke beside him. They hastily dressed and Legolas clutched his weapons as did Beleglotiel. She grabbed Legolindë and they both rushed down the hall and down the stairs of the Palace to where the women and children began to gather. There, children and women cried as they made their goodbyes to fathers, husbands, and brothers. Beleglotiel and Legolas joined Imbethoiniel, who was already present among the crowd and were shortly joined by Queen Arnoviel. Legolas quickly hugged his mother and Imbethoiniel then turned to Beleglotiel and his child. Beleglotiel, holding Legolindë in one arm and throwing the other around her husband, embraced Legolas. The pair shared a passionate kiss. He gently kissed Legolindë's head and with a heavy heart, Legolas left his family to fight. Outside on the terrace, he found King Thranduil, Pheradë, and his companions. "Look, Legolas," Gimli began, "There are more than we faced at Helms Deep. Shall we keep score again?"  
  
"Do as you please, friend Gimli," Legolas responded, "Tonight my mind is focused on the settling of past scores,"  
  
"Don't do anything reckless, Legolas," Aragorn cautioned, "Many a good man I've had to lay to rest, it would cause me great pain if, after this night, you became one of them," Legolas looked at Aragorn in verification.  
  
"For Laihision, Pheradë," Legolas said after a moment to his last remaining brother.  
  
"For Laihision," agreed Pheradë.  
  
"Come," Elrond spoke, "Do not expect them to send use an invitation," he said jokingly.  
  
"Onward into battle!" King Thranduil yelled and drew his sword and the men charged into the fight!  
  
*** Beleglotiel handed Legolindë to Imbethoiniel.  
  
"Keep her safe Imbethoiniel," she pleaded. With an impaired look on her face, Imbethoiniel held the babe in her arms and embraced her good friend tightly. Beleglotiel turned to join the fight.  
  
"Beleglotiel, where are you going!?" shouted Queen Arnoviel. "Come back here at once!" Beleglotiel didn't listen and ran out of the Palace with nothing on her mind but her mother, father, and Legolas.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The fall  
  
The enemy came relentlessly. The army of men and elves was equivalent to three-fourths of the goblin's army. It would take a miracle for the elves and men to gain a victory.  
  
Legolas wielded his bow with finesse. He readied an arrow to the bow string and let it fly. The arrow pierced through five goblin skulls. Legolas made his way through the goblin infested forest shooting his arrows. He quickly stopped to fire his arrows at all the surrounding goblins. Many of them fell, yet some managed to escape his deadly aim and approached him with blades raised. Hastily, he pulled out his daggers and slashed his foes violently. Suddenly, out of the darkness of the woods, warg-riders charged forward. A warg sprinted toward Legolas and rammed the Elf's stomach with its head. Legolas fell to the ground, dropping his weapons, and the warg pounced on top of him and focused its teeth on the Prince's throat. He caught the beast by the upper and lower jaws, trying his best to keep the animal's razor sharp teeth away from his flesh. The warg kept advancing closer to Legolas. On top of the warg sat a goblin ready to stab his crude sword into Legolas. Just then a friendly arrow pierced through the neck of the goblin and it fell dead. After a hard struggle, Legolas kneed the swine in the gut multiple times until it gave up the fight and backed away from him. Legolas grasped one of his daggers from the forest floor and thrust it into the chin of the warg and the creature breathed its last breath. He darted to another area where more goblins could be found.  
  
Gimli stood under a tree hacking away with his ax at oncoming opponents. What he didn't see was the goblin stooping in the tree overhead. The goblin bounded out of the tree and landed on the unsuspecting Dwarf. Gimli fell with the goblin on his back. He rolled onto his back and quickly lugged his heavy ax to the sky and brought it down upon the creature. Idly, he shoved the carcass off of him. He lay on the ground momentarily not aware of the being approaching him from behind. The Dwarf looked up into the tree tops and was frightened when a familiar face popped into his vision. "Lying down on the job?" asked the individual.  
  
"AHHHH!" Gimli shouted petrified. Then he was at ease to see the face he, without a doubt, recognized, "Confound it all, Legolas, what possessed you to give me such a fright!?" Legolas laughed and helped his friend to his feet.  
  
"Come now! We have more important things to do!" Legolas responded and began to run in the direction where most of the action was. Gimli gave a grunt of approval and followed.  
  
*** Beleglotiel tore her sword into the flesh of a nearing foe. She shot an arrow into a distant warg and with the single shot, killed the animal. Legolas was no where to be seen. Beleglotiel ran through the wooded area while cutting and slicing enemies that stood in her way. Constantly leaping over dead bodies of men, elves, and goblins, she managed to find her husband among the feuding armies. Knowing that he was safe was enough for her, now all she needed to do was keep him in her vision. So far, so good; she had slaughtered many goblins already and knew that she had finally evened the score with the goblins. Unexpectedly, Beleglotiel was bumped into and she stumbled forward. Rapidly, she turned to face the being that had run into her, seeing as how it might be a goblin. To her surprise, it was Aragorn. "Beleglotiel!?" the King cried astounded, "What are you doing here?" But there was no time for him to hear her answer, for a goblin slashed at him with its blade, but he quickly parried the attack. Aragorn and Beleglotiel stood back to back stabbing and slicing their challengers.  
  
"I had," began Beleglotiel and she stabbed a goblin, "business to attend to." Aragorn hit a goblin with the hilt of his sword and kneed it in the face as it fell to the ground.  
  
"What business is there for a woman on the battlefield?" he asked.  
  
"No offence, your Highness," she said and decapitated an adversary, "But it is none of your business." The flow of goblins coming towards them ceased and they glanced around them. It seemed that victory was near; however, the battle was not yet won. A horn sounded in the distance. Aragorn glanced at Beleglotiel,  
  
"Go back to the Palace, Beleglotiel," and he ran toward the sound of the horn. Beleglotiel stood alone among the trees, and then she looked to see where Legolas was. She was not but about fifteen yards away from where he stood. He began to go toward the direction of the sounding horn. Then from out of no where, a goblin came from behind him. He whirled around, but before Legolas had time to react, the blade had already cut across his chest. Beleglotiel screamed in horror and sprinted toward her fallen husband. She readied an arrow to her bow and shot the goblin that hovered over Legolas and the beast was killed. Beleglotiel dashed through the forest to her husband, crying hysterically.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Endings  
  
Beleglotiel finally reached Legolas' side. The cut in his chest was deep, too deep for any healing to do any good. She wept beside him uncontrollably, until, by some miracle, he was still breathing and spoke to her.  
  
"Beleglotiel," he spoke softly and took her hand, "do not weep for me. Be strong."  
  
"Legolas, you mustn't leave me. We have only begun our life together, and our daughter, she will not have known her father. Legolas do not give in!"  
  
"Yes, and I regret it all. But, there is nothing anyone can do now," he admitted shutting his eyes slowly.  
  
"Legolas!?" Beleglotiel screamed tightening her grip on his hand. His eyes opened and he returned her tight grasp. She leaned over him and kissed his succulent lips. With her left hand, she caressed Legolas' cheek and with his hand he held hers against his face. Beleglotiel knelt next to him in a puddle of his blood. Suddenly, Legolas spotted something in the forest behind Beleglotiel.  
  
"Beleglotiel, look out!" he yelled. The young woman turned around to face the present danger, to find two arrows flying towards her that pierced into her chest. Legolas cried out in horror as his beloved fell beside him. The goblin that fired the arrow came running from out of the forest. The Prince clutched one of the daggers that lie beside him and launched it through the air into the goblin that fell dead. With his last strength, Legolas drew his wife closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her so he could feel if she breathed. Amidst the arrows, he could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest. Blood trickled down her clothing and mingled with Legolas'. "Beleglotiel." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Oh, Legolas," she whimpered, "This wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"I know," Legolas began, "If we all would have not been so foolish to seek revenge for past offenses, none of this would have occurred. The goblins revenge for something that never happened, my revenge for Laihision, your revenge for your parents..when will it end?"  
  
"Hopefully it ends today," replied his wife, "I am scared, Legolas, for Legolindë. Our dearest daughter will be without a mother or father, as I was, I fear for her." Legolas kissed her brow.  
  
"As do I," he replied, "I love you forever and always,"  
  
"I love you...forever..and always..." muttered Beleglotiel. Legolas felt her inhale and exhale, yet never again..  
  
A stray tear dribbled down his cheek. He breathed heavily realizing his loss and more tears commenced silently falling from his eyes. Just then, he heard the trumpeting of a horn playing a tune to sound victory. Legolas paid no heed to it. With a trembling hand, he reached to touch Beleglotiel's face. Legolas' hand fell short and lowered to his bloody chest and he felt his own last breath come and go..  
  
*** "We are victorious!!!" declared King Thranduil. Cries of victory were heard throughout the entire kingdom as King Thranduil declared victory over the goblin army which had been vanquished. They were triumphant, but the Elven and Gondorian army had taken many casualties and the survivors had not been left unscathed.  
  
"Ha!" Gimli shouted with pleasure, "I knew we would beat them!" He spoke as he approached Aragorn.  
  
"It was a tough battle, but we were successful," replied Aragorn.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" asked Gimli as he glanced around the scene.  
  
"Legolas?!" Aragorn called out.  
  
"Legolas?!" chorused the Dwarf following Aragorn's example. The two were joined by Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and Pheradë.  
  
"What is going on here?" questioned Elrond.  
  
"Legolas is no where to found," Aragorn gravely informed. The three Elves looked at each other fearfully.  
  
"This is very bad," said King Thranduil.  
  
*** The women and children flooded out of the Palace searching for loved ones. Some found happiness in what they found, others found despair. Imbethoiniel, clutching Legolindë, ran out of the Palace, followed by Queen Arnoviel. "Beleglotiel?!" called out Imbethoiniel. Queen Arnoviel joined her in her search. The two of them searched franticly for the young woman. Despite the commotion, they managed to find King Thranduil and the others. Overjoyed to see them alive, Queen Arnoviel embraced her husband and her son.  
  
"Aragorn, where is Beleglotiel?" Imbethoiniel asked hysterically.  
  
"Isn't she with you? I told her to go back to the Palace. She didn't go back?" Aragorn worriedly inquired. Imbethoiniel shook her head.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this," Elrond spoke, "Come, we must find them," he darted off into the forest with the others on his heels. They spread out and ran through the woods yelling their names in hopes that they were well. Imbethoiniel sprinted as fast she could with the baby in her arms. She slowed her pace and was astonished when she found Legolas and Beleglotiel lying lifeless on the blood stain grass of the forest floor. Imbethoiniel crumbled to her knees and held Legolindë close to her and cried with all her heart. The others in the forest heard he cries and came running to see what the matter was. Gimli was first to arrive on the scene and was in shock. He also fell to his knees and sobbed for his dear friend's life. The rest of them slowly arrived and were stricken with the sight they saw. Queen Arnoviel dug her face into Thranduil's shoulder and wept as her husband tried his best to comfort her while trying not to break down crying himself. Pheradë set his back against a tree and slid down to the ground, silently shedding tears. Lord Elrond laid his hand on a tree and bowed his head mournfully. Close by, Aragorn did not take the pain of death as easily as the rest. He yelled out angrily and punched a nearby tree. Imbethoiniel, still crying looked at the face of the babe she held in her arms.  
  
"Be strong little one. An nadath ennas na theled, luiath ab 'nin maer, benath govadich preto guil lín. (For all things there is a purpose, all times are for the good, every person you meet affects your life)." she uttered softly.  
  
An honorable burial site was made for the deceased couple. Statues were made in their likenesses and were placed in the exact spot where they lay when they were found. Nothing could take away the pain the death of these two beloved people left. But somehow, life must go on, despite the disappointment and devastation one faces..  
  
*Mirkwood 5 years later* A five year old Elf girl stood in front of two beautiful statues. One had the likeness of a man, the other a woman. The girl had flowing brown hair and stunning blue eyes. A few tears fell from her eyes. She spotted a bright red flower wrapped around the base of the statues. The young girl fingered the petals of one of the flowers, and then she noticed that one of the flowers had not yet bloomed. She placed her delicate hand under the bud and it blossomed into the most wonderful flower that was more exquisite then all the others on the vine. "I Estel Loth (The Hope Flower)," she said softly. A man came from behind her through the trees and she rose from where she crouched. The man was somewhat uneasy to find her there. He gave her a caring look.  
  
"Come, Legolindë," he spoke, "Wait for me at the Palace,"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather," and the young girl scurried off. The man remained standing in the forest, staring at the statues.  
  
"You would have made a great King someday Legolas, and you, a great Queen, dear Beleglotiel. Your daughter is a gem and she admires her parents," he spoke, "as do I."  
  
The End 


End file.
